GTO, the best
by evey88
Summary: La journaliste Ai Amane se fait passer pour une collégienne afin d'enquêter sur Onizuka
1. Chapter 1

GTO, the best

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté celui d'Ai et les autres OC.

Résumé: Ai Amane, journaliste, se fait passer pour une collégienne pour enquêter sur Eikichi Onizuka

GTO,the best

Chapitre 1: La mission

Ai Amane se réveilla. Elle éteignit son joli petit réveil, un coeur rose foncé avec des ailes, puis s'étira de tout son long et se leva. Elle mit de la musique, les Bad Luck(1) et prit une tasse, qu'elle remplit de sucre, de chocolat en poudre et la mit à chauffer au micro-ondes. Elle disposa un croissant sur la table et mit à griller deux tranches de pain blanc, avant de les tartiner de beurre et de miel. Puis elle sortit la tasse du four, s'assit à la table et dégusta son petit déjeuner. Elle prenait toujours un petit déjeuner copieux. Comme elle ne grossissait pas, elle pouvait se le permettre. Cela tombait bien, car elle avait un appétit d'ogre. Elle contempla sa tasse, une tasse ronde et munie d'une paire d'oreilles de chat. Aujourd'hui, elle allait rentrer tôt. En ce moment, au Papillon noir, le journal où elle travaillait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail. Elle avait juste un ou deux articles à rédiger, dont un sur Eiri Yuki, l'écrivain à succès qui publiait un roman feuilleton dans le journal(2). Elle était l'une des plus grandes fans de son roman. De plus, elle avait un petit faible pour lui. Malheureusement, il était déjà avec quelqu'un dont il était très amoureux.

Ai débarrassa la table, nettoya soigneusement sa tasse et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle avait le temps de prendre un bon bain. Tous les matins, bien que son lieu de travail soit tout près de chez elle, elle se levait deux heures à l'avance, pour pouvoir prendre tout son temps. Elle détestait se dépêcher. Par conséquent, elle se couchait tôt, car elle était une grosse dormeuse. Généralement, après le dîner, elle se mettait au lit avec un bon livre. En ce moment, elle lisait la saga _Uglies_, de Scott Westerfeld, un auteur américain. L'histoire la passionnait et le livre était très bien écrit. Tout ce qu'elle aimait, en somme. Le livre avait reçu le grand prix de l'imaginaire et elle trouvait cela bien mérité. Elle faisait également partie des nombreuses contaminées de _Twilight_. Au Papillon noir, cette saga était très critiquée par ses collègues, comme tous les livres à succès. Pour sa part, elle estimait que le succès d'un livre ou d'un film n'était généralement pas sans de bonnes raisons. Elle estimait que c'était bon signe que des livres aient autant de lecteurs. Contrairement à une idée reçue qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'était les jeunes qui lisaient le plus.

Ai fit couler l'eau chaude et versa dans la baignoire un peu de bain moussant à la fraise, son parfum préféré. Elle avait des goûts de gamine. Elle aimait tout ce qui était sucré, notamment le coca et les bonbons et lisait beaucoup de mangas et de romans pour ados. Comparée à ses collègues du Papillon noir, elle détonnait. Physiquement aussi, elle ressemblait à une gamine. Elle était très mince et petite, elle mesurait un mètre cinquante trois. On la prenait souvent pour une lycéenne. Malgré cela, elle avait beaucoup de succès avec les garçons. Il fallait dire qu'elle était très jolie, elle en était consciente, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux dorés. Malgré cela, elle restait célibataire. Il fallait dire qu'elle était très difficile. Pourtant, sa solitude commençait à lui peser.

Ai se glissa dans son bain et en apprécia l'odeur fruitée et sucrée. Son patron allait encore se plaindre de la forte odeur de fraise qui émanait d'elle. Au journal, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'habiller comme une ado, de porter le style de vêtements qu'elle aimait. Elle attachait ses cheveux bruns en chignon, portait de courtes jupes noires et des chemisiers blancs. La seule fantaisie qu'elle s'était autorisée était un tatouage représentant une rose au niveau de son sein gauche, mais il ne se voyait que lorsqu'elle portait des décolletés.

Chez elle et en dehors du travail, c'était une autre histoire. Elle portait des mini-jupes et des vêtements aux couleurs flashy.

Au prix d'un gros effort de volonté, elle sortit du bain, enfila un peignoir rose et entreprit de brosser ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui, c'était décidé, elle les laisserait détachés. Elle se maquilla discrètement, s'aspergea de parfum à la fraise, mit sa culotte et son soutien gorge en dentelle préférés, couleur cerise. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était seule qu'elle ne portait pas de jolie lingerie. Elle raffolait de la dentelle et de la soie. Une bonne partie de son salaire passait dans sa lingerie. Si on comptait également ses dépenses en livres et en mangas, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'argent à la fin du mois. Néanmoins, elle arrivait à vivre.

Elle enfila ses chaussures à talons, des chaussures roses qu'elle s'était récemment achetée, touche d'originalité dans sa tenue monotone. Puis elle prit son sac et sortit.

Elle consulta sa montre et réalisa qu'il lui restait plus de temps qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Au lieu de prendre le bus, dont le trajet durait cinq minutes, elle décida de se rendre au Papillon noir à pied.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et Ai regrettait de devoir rester enfermée à travailler. Heureusement, elle finissait tôt. Elle pourrait aller prendre un verre avec son amie et collègue Nana et s'acheter quelques mangas. En passant devant _Tagada Shop_, sa boutique de bonbons préférée, elle fut attirée par l'odeur du sucre comme un vampire l'était par l'odeur du sang. Elle se précipita dans la boutique et fit le plein de nounours, de réglisses, de chamallows et de fraises tagada. Puis elle sortit, la bouche pleine de sucre rose.

-Gourmande! Dit une voix familière derrière elle.

Ai se retourna. C'était Nana. Son amie la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes, avait des cheveux roses et des yeux bleu foncé. Non contente d'être très belle, elle était aussi très gentille et passionnée de shôjo mangas. Elle se moquait du règlement de la boite où elles travaillait et arborait des couette et s'habillait avec des fringues d'adolescente. Si Ai avait été un homme, elle l'aurait épousée. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

-Belle journée, n'est ce pas? Dit Nana.

-Belle journée, en effet, dit Ai. Tu en veux? Dit elle en inclinant vers elle le gros sac chargé de bonbons. Elle pourrait tenir au moins trois jours avec. Quelqu'un de normal aurait tenu au moins une semaine avec un tel sac, mais elle ingurgitait par jour beaucoup plus de bonbons que la moyenne. Heureusement qu'elle restait miraculeusement mince.

Un sourire vorace se dessina sur les lèvres de Nana.

-Volontiers! Dit-elle en prenant une poignée de fraises tagada. Elle enfourna le tout dans sa bouche et mastiqua les bonbons avec une expression de délice sur le visage.

-Tu viens prendre un verre, après le boulot? Proposa Ai.

Le visage de Nana s'éclaira. Elle finit d'avaler ses bonbons avant de répondre:

-Avec plaisir!Tu veux aller au café Cat's eyes, je suppose?

Ai lui sourit.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées!

Les deux amies étaient des inconditionnelles du café Cat'eyes, notamment de leurs milkshakes et de leurs délicieuses glaces. Ai adorait les glaces. Ses préférées étaient les Haaggen Dazz, thé vert et surtout vanille noix de macadamia caramélisées. Le paradis. Mais celles du café Cat's eyes rivalisaient avec elles.

Ai et Nana firent le chemin à pied jusqu'au Papillon noir. Comme d'habitude, elle se firent draguer en cours de route. Quelqu'un leur proposa même de les déposer en voiture jusqu'à leur lieu de travail mais elles refusèrent poliment. Il ne fallait jamais accepter de monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu.

Les deux amies arrivèrent au Papillon noir. C'était un immeuble impressionnant, surmonté d'un gigantesque et sublime papillon noir. Elles rentrèrent par les portes coulissantes, sur lesquelles étaient peintes un papillon noir et prirent l'ascenseur. Ai vérifia son maquillage dans la glace. Tout était nickel. Elles s'arrêtèrent au septième étage.

Le bureau était pratiquement désert. Il n'y avait que quatre personnes, des hommes. Ryo, Ren, Yuki et Kyo. Kyo était un séduisant jeune homme, grand, mince, brun aux yeux verts et c'était le petit ami de Nana. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Salut Nana-chan! Dit-il affectueusement.

-Salut beau gosse! Dit Nana en l'embrassant à son tour.

Ai les regardait avec envie. Cela faisait un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Kyo s'aperçut de la présence d'Ai.

-Salut petite tête! Dit-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Ca te va très bien, les cheveux détachés!

Ai lui sourit, flattée.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Kyo lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

-Mignonne comme tu es, il faut absolument qu'on te trouve un mec, pas vrai, Nana?

Nana hocha la tête.

-C'est ce que je dis toujours, dit-elle.

Ai leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merci, c'est très gentil mais je préfère le trouver moi même, dit-elle. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Et je ne suis pas si mal, toute seule.

Un mensonge. Quand elle rentrait chez elle, le soir, elle déprimait.

-Comme tu voudras, dit Kyo. En tout cas, si tu changes d'avis, tu peux compter sur nous!

-C'est gentil, dit-elle.

Kyo était vraiment sympa. Avant qu'il sorte avec Nana, Ai avait un petit faible pour lui. Mais Nana était sa meilleure amie, donc elle avait fait une croix dessus. De toute façon, elle n'était pas une briseuse de couple.

-Au fait, il n'a que vous, ici? Comment cela se fait-il? Demanda Ai.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand monde, renchérit Nana.

-Ouais, dit Ren. C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, en ce moment.

-C'est vrai, dit Ai. Je n'ai que deux articles à rédiger et ensuite j'ai fini.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Yuki. Tu aurais pu le faire chez toi, non?

-J'aime bien mon bureau, dit Ai. Et puis, j'avais envie de voir des amis.

Ryo la serra contre lui.

-C'est gentil, Ai-chan! S'exclama-t-il.

-Hé, arrête de la peloter! Gronda Nana. Tu as déjà une copine!

-C'était juste un petit câlin fraternel! Protesta Ryo. Je considère Ai comme ma petite soeur!

Ai soupira intérieurement. Les mecs du journal étaient tous mignons et sympas mais ils étaient déjà pris. Elle n'avait décidément pas de chance.

-Au fait, vous savez que le vieux va prendre sa retraite? Reprit Ryo.

Le « vieux » désignait Arisada, le rédacteur en chef du Papillon noir.

-Ah oui? Fit Ai, intéressée. Tu tiens ça d'où?

-Il l'a annoncé, avant hier, lors d'une réunion.

Ai haussa les sourcils.

-C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas de cette réunion, dit-elle.

-Elle a eu lieu tard le soir, dans un restaurant. Moi non plus, je n'y étais pas. J'ai entendu un des assistants en parler, expliqua Ryo.

-Je vois, fit Ai.

Elle quittait toujours le travail en fin voire en milieu d'après midi. Elle n'aurait donc pas pu assister à cette réunion. Elle avait un emploi du temps relativement léger.

-Je me demande qui va prendre sa suite, dit Yuki.

-Sûrement Ai ou Nana, dit Ren. Ce sont nos meilleures journalistes.

Ai secoua la tête.

-Ce ne sera pas moi, dit-elle. Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

En effet, Ai ne tenait pas à avoir un poste à haute responsabilité. Elle préférait conserver son rythme tranquille, avec beaucoup de temps libre.

-Alors ce sera ma petite Nana! Dit Kyo en enlaçant sa petite amie.

Nana eut un sourire modeste.

-Ce n'est pas sûr! Je risque d'être pénalisée à cause de mon look! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Mais non! Rit Kyo.

Ai s'installa à son bureau. C'était un élégant bureau verni, orné de jolis papillons noirs. Elle l'avait personnalisé en y mettant un sous main en velours rose foncé. Sur la souris de son ordinateur était également dessiné un papillon noir. Elle alluma son ordinateur. Le fond d'écran représentait Misa-Misa de Death note, qui s'apprêtait à manger une fraise dans une pose très sexy. Misa était son personnage préféré de Death note. Elles partageaient le même nom de famille. De plus, elle adorait les fraises. Cela leur faisait deux points communs. Elle avait deux articles à rédiger. Un sur le _Tagada __Paradise_, un restaurant où tous les plats étaient sucrés et à base de fraises et de bonbons. Elle considérait cet endroit comme un sanctuaire. L'autre article concernait Eiri Yuki. Deux sujets d'articles alléchants, en somme. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle tira au sort et tomba sur Eiri Yuki. Parfait. Elle ouvrit un nouveau document et commença à écrire.

**Eiri Yuki et la Princesse écarlate. Une étoile montante.**

_Chers lecteurs, si vous avez l'habitude de lire le Papillon noir, vous connaissez sans doute déjà Eiri Yuki, qui publie chaque son roman feuilleton l'Ange déchu, qui raconte l'histoire d'amour entre la jeune Célia et un ange gardien. Une histoire d'amour mêlant poésie et surnaturel. Suite au succès colossal de cette histoire, l'illustre écrivain a publié d'autres romans, dont la Princesse écarlate. Ce sombre roman conte_

-Amane! Aboya Arisada. Dans mon bureau immédiatement!

Ai s'interrompit en sursautant et se leva, intriguée. Arisada avait déjà regagné son bureau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te veut? S'enquit Nana.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Ai, ce qui était vrai. Leur patron était un ours agressif. Il ne pouvait s'exprimer autrement qu'en aboyant. Ai ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais elle faisait avec.

Elle se rendit à contrecoeur dans le bureau. C'était un bureau vaste et élégant, aux fenêtres vitrées de la taille d'une porte et aux rideaux beige clair sur lesquels étaient brodés des papillons noirs. Le tapis sur lequel trônait le bureau était également noir et en forme de papillon. Ai savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas son patron qui avait choisi la décoration. Le bureau avait toujours été ainsi, bien avant son arrivée.

Monsieur Arisada était un homme assez grand, d'un certain âge mais plutôt bel homme, avec son épaisse chevelure d'une belle couleur argentée, des sourcils noirs épais, des yeux noirs et un bouc noir. Il portait toujours des costumes noirs élégants avec de belles chemises blanches. Ai lui donnait environ la cinquantaine. Elle le trouvait trop jeune pour prendre sa retraite. D'un autre côté, il avait commencé à travailler très jeune. À l'époque, il était journaliste en free lance et il enseignait dans une faculté pour joindre les deux bouts. C'était une faculté très difficile, pleine de voyous. Bien qu'Arisada soit quelqu'un d'agressif, Ai l'admirait pour cela. Enseigner dans une fac aussi difficile avait dû lui demander beaucoup de courage. De plus, il l'augmentait régulièrement, bien qu'il ne soit pas avare de compliments. Ai aimait à croire qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça.

De manière générale, Ai était de nature naïve et persistait à croire que l'homme était naturellement bon, bien que son métier lui prouve souvent le contraire. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Aujourd'hui, monsieur Arisada arborait une cravate ornée de papillons noirs. Ai réprima un sourire. Il était assorti au bureau.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Asseyez vous, miss Amane. Désirez vous un café ou un chocolat chaud?

Ai était étonnée. D'une part parce qu'habituellement, il n'avait pas la courtoisie de proposer une boisson, d'autre part parce qu'elle était étonnée qu'il lui propose du chocolat, étant donné qu'il carburait exclusivement au café.

-Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait, répondit-elle sans hésiter. Contrairement à la plupart des journaliste du Papillon noir qui y étaient accro, elle détestait le café, qu'elle trouvait amer. Même avec du sucre.

Arisada lui servit une tasse de chocolat chaud et se servit une tasse de café bien noir, qu'il but d'une traite avant de s'en resservir une. Ai, quand à elle, savoura à petites doses le breuvage chaud et bien sucré.

-Prenez donc un biscuit, ordonna Arisada en lui tendant une assiette de cookies. Ai esquissa un sourire. Elle adorait les cookies. Comme presque tous les gâteaux, d'ailleurs. Elle en prit un gros et le savoura. Il était délicieux et avait un goût vanillé. Elle ne se priva pas de le dire à son patron.

-Ces cookies sont délicieux, dit-elle. C'est quelle marque?

Elle aurait bien aimé en acheter.

Arisada sourit. C'était très rare.

- C'est la marque Grignote. Je les achète à la supérette qui est juste en face du journal.

-Je vois, dit Ai.

Elle se promit d'aller y faire un tour. Arisada pencha l'assiette vers elle.

-Prenez en un autre, dit-il de son ton bourru habituel. Servez vous, il m'en reste au moins deux boites.

Ai ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Toutefois, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Arisada l'avait convoquée. C'était bizarre.

-Monsieur Arisada, pourquoi m'avez appelée? Demanda-t-elle.

Arisada se racla la gorge.

-Miss Amane, j'ai besoin de vous pour deux raisons. La première, vous êtes l'une de mes meilleurs journalistes. La seconde, vous ne faites pas votre âge. Je vous donnerais facilement quatorze ans.

Ai fronça les sourcils, un peu vexée. Elle était loin de faire ses vingt-deux ans, elle le savait. Mais de là à dire qu'il lui donnait quatorze ans, c'était un peu exagéré. En revanche, elle était flattée qu'il la considère comme l'une de ses meilleurs journalistes. Cependant, elle se demandait en quoi son allure jeune pouvait être un atout. Où voulait-il en venir?

-Je voudrais que vous enquêtiez sur Eikichi Onizuka, dit-il.

Ai haussa les sourcils. Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

-Qui est ce? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un professeur au collège Kisshô mais il n'a aucune raison d'enseigner. C'est un voyou, violent et agressif, doublé d'un obsédé sexuel, cracha Arisada haineusement.

À sa voix, Ai devina qu'il le détestait. Il lui en en voulait personnellement, c'était sûr. Pourquoi? Ai n'osait pas le demander à son patron, de peur qu'il l'envoie sur les roses.

-Je voudrais donc que vous enquêtiez sur lui, Amane, reprit Arisada. Pour cela, je vais vous confier une mission délicate. Vous allez vous faire passer pour une collégienne.

Ai en resta bouche bée. C'était pour cela que son apparence de gamine allait être un atout. Pour elle, le collège n'avait pas été une période facile. Y retourner lui faisait peur. D'un autre côté, elle adorait les défis. Et celui là avait l'air amusant.

-J'ai déjà téléphoné à la directrice, dit-il. Elle est d'accord pour que vous vous inscriviez en 3ème 4, la classe dont il est professeur principal. Je veux que vous me fassiez un portrait noir de lui.

Ai hésita. Si jamais cet Onizuka n'était pas la brute épaisse que lui avait décrit Arisada, cela l'ennuierait de le peindre en noir alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Arisada sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-Je vous assure que c'est un sale type, Amane. Si vous acceptez, je double votre salaire.

Cette promesse était alléchante. Avec deux fois plus d'argent, Ai pourrait s'acheter plus de mangas.

-J'accepte, dit-elle.

Arisada esquissa un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup, miss Amane. La directrice vous a donné rendez vous ce soir à dix huit heures au collège Kisshô. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ai quitta le bureau. Ainsi, son patron avait déjà tout manigancé. Heureusement, elle savait où se trouvait le collège Kisshô. Son cousin y avait fait sa scolarité. Elle acheva ses deux articles et partit, en compagnie de Nana. Elles se rendirent au café Cat's eyes, où Ai commanda une glace guimauve, composée de trois boules, une vanille, une fraise et une chamallow, dans lesquelles était plantés trois pockys à la fraise. Elle était parsemée de fraises tagada. Un délice. Quant à Nana, elle prit une glace thé vert, nappée de fromage blanc et saupoudrée de gingembre et de cannelle. Elles prirent toutes les deux un milkshake à la vanille avec.

-Alors, qu'est ce que le vieux te voulait? Demanda Nana tandis qu'Ai dégustait sa glace.

-Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles! S'exclama Ai. Il veut que je me fasse passer pour une collégienne pour enquêter sur un prof!

Nana écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse! Glapit-elle.

-Si! Et comme il ne peut pas blairer ce type, il souhaite que je le descende dans mon article, tu y crois?

Nana grimaça.

-Ce n'est pas très élégant, fit-elle remarquer.

-C'est vrai, admit Ai. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser et-elle baissa la voix- il m'a promis de doubler mon salaire si je le faisais.

-Waouh! S'exclama Nana, impressionnée. En effet, tu serais folle de refuser!

-En plus, il m'a vraiment assurée que c'était un sale type. Il paraît qu'il est violent. Du coup, j'ai peur de me retrouver face à lui.

Nana eut un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle. Un professeur n'a pas le droit de lever la main sur ses élèves.

-C'est vrai, admit Ai, un peu rassurée.

-Bon, maintenant, il faut penser à te relooker! Déclara Nana.

Ai haussa les sourcils.

-Me relooker?

-Oui. Si tu dois retourner au collège, tu dois avoir l'air d'une collégienne!Affirma Nana. Elle semblait très enthousiaste à cette perspective. Ai l'était aussi. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne serait pas obligée de porter un appareil dentaire. Elle en avait eu un pendant deux ans, c'était un vrai calvaire.

Elles finirent leurs glaces et leurs milkshakes et quittèrent le café.

-Bien, dit Nana. Commençons par le coiffeur. Je vais t'emmener chez _Sakura Style_, c'est mon coiffeur favori!

Ai regarda la chevelure rose de son amie. Elle aimait beaucoup cette couleur mais ne se voyait pas se teindre les cheveux en rose. Cela dit, elle lui faisait confiance.

La vitrine du salon était alléchante. Elle était décorée de fleurs de cerisier. Ai adorait cette fleur. Nana la poussa à l'intérieur.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et doté d'une longue mèche bleue qui lui frôlait ses yeux noirs les accueillit. Il avait l'air de très bien connaître Nana.

-Salut Nana! Tu vas bien?

Ai fut étonnée de constater qu'il la tutoyait. Cela le rendait plus sympathique.

-Salut Tôru! Oui, ça va, et toi?

Tôru haussa les épaules.

-Bof, je m'ennuie...tu tombes bien.

-À la bonne heure! S'exclama Nana. Aujourd'hui, je suis venue te confier ma petite Ai, dit-elle en poussant Ai vers lui.

Tôru se pencha vers Ai avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Salut Ai-chan! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi?

-Tu dois la métamorphoser en collégienne, annonça Nana.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas une coupe au bol ringarde! Dit Ai en se souvenant avec horreur de la coupe de cheveux qu'elle avait arborée en primaire et au collège.

Tôru lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

-Ne t'en fais pas! Tu vas être super mignonne! Cela ne te gêne pas que je les raccourcisse? Dit-il en prenant quelques mèches entre ses doigts. Cette coupe est triste et monotone, tes cheveux ont besoin de mouvement!

-Tu as carte blanche! Dit Ai en le tutoyant à son tour.

Tôru la fit s'asseoir et badigeonna ses mèches de cheveux avec un pinceau avant de les envelopper avec du papier aluminium.

-Ca va être long! La prévint-il. Veux tu de la lecture?

-Je veux bien, merci! Dit Ai.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui ramène des revues people mais il lui apporta une pile de mangas. Ai les regarda avec appétit puis en choisit un. _Switch__ girl_. Elle eu le temps de le lire en entier et rit plusieurs fois à voix haute. Au bout de trois mangas, Tôru revint la chercher.

-Tu viens? On va passer au shampoing, dit-il.

Ai le suivit docilement. Il lui lava les cheveux avec un shampoing à l'odeur de fraise. Tout ce qu'elle aimait. Puis il lui malaxa le cuir chevelu. Ensuite, il les rinça et l'emmena s'asseoir devant une glace. Elle lut un autre manga tandis qu'il lui coupait et séchait les cheveux. Elle ne regardait pas ce qu'il faisait, ainsi l'effet de surprise serait complet.

-J'ai terminé, miss! Annonça-t-il enfin.

Ai leva le nez de son manga. Elle en resta bouche bée. Elle était super mignonne. Elle avait les cheveux coupés au niveau de l'oreille, dégradés, ébouriffés comme ceux d'un lutin et parsemés de jolies mèches roses. Elle adorait ce nouveau style.

-Mer..merci, bégaya-t-elle, éperdument reconnaissante.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail, dit modestement Tôru.

-C'est super! Dit Ai. Je reviendrai souvent! Promit-elle.

Tôru lui sourit.

-Génial! Dit-il.

Ai sortit son portefeuille mais Tôru l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Range ça! Ordonna-t-il. Comme tu es une amie de Nana, je te fais la première coupe gratuite!

Ai n'en revenait pas.

-Merci beaucoup! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Première étape réussie! Dit Nana, satisfaite, quand elles eurent quitté le salon de coiffure. Maintenant, il faut acheter tes affaires scolaires!

Ai et Nana parcoururent les magasins. En premier, Ai s'acheta un sac rose qui avait la forme du pokémon Rondoudou. Ensuite, elle fit l'acquisition d'une trousse en forme de bouche pulpeuse et acheta toute une série de stylos à l'encre parfumée au sucre.

Une fois les affaires scolaires achetées, elles allèrent acheter des accessoires pour customiser l'uniforme d'Ai, dont des loose socks, des chaussettes rayées multicolores et des bas résille roses avec des jarretières en velours noir.

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, Ai consulta la nouvelle montre rose en forme de coeur qu'elle avait achetée.

-Bon, je dois aller à mon rendez vous avec la directrice.

C'est au collège Kisshô? Je peux t'y déposer, si tu veux, proposa Nana.

-Super! Dit Ai.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au lycée, Ai descendit de la voiture, intimidée. C'était un lycée très réputé. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et croisa de nombreux élèves, dont certains garçons qui la regardaient d'un oeil appréciateur. Elle allait être draguée par des adolescents boutonneux. Génial.

Elle se rendit à la cafétéria, là où lui avait donné rendez vous la directrice. Une dame rondouillarde à lunettes l'y accueillit.

-Vous désirez, mon enfant? Dit-elle.

-Un lait fraise, s'il vous plaît. J'ai rendez vous avec la directrice de l'établissement.

La dame enleva son fichu.

-C'est moi.

-Je vous demande pardon? Dit Ai, abasourdie.

-Je vous prépare votre lait fraise, ensuite on ira dans mon bureau. Vous êtes bien Ai Amane?

Ai acquiesça, ahurie. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Elle prit son lait-fraise et se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice. Celle ci s'assit.

-Asseyez vous, je vous prie, dit-elle à Ai. Alors comme ça, vous voulez enquêter sur le professeur Onizuka.

-Oui, répondit Ai. C'est monsieur Arisada qui m'envoie.

-Je le sais, dit-elle. Vous intégrez donc la 3ème 4. Vos cours commencent demain matin. J'espère que vous écrirez un article élogieux sur Onizuka. C'est un professeur exceptionnel. Il a réussi à se mettre dans la poche la classe la plus difficile de tout l'établissement. Il y a encore quelques fortes têtes qui lui résistent mais je suis certaine qu'il en parviendra à bout.

Ai l'écouta, interloquée. Cela ne collait pas du tout avec ce que lui avait dit Arisada.

-Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, dit-elle.

La directrice sourit.

-Oh que oui. C'est l'un des professeurs les plus sympathiques de notre établissement.

Ai sortit du bureau, embêtée. Si Onizuka n'était pas le sale type qu'Arisada lui avait dépeint, sa mission serait plus compliquée que prévu.

(1) Les fans de Gravitation reconnaîtront le groupe

(2) Eiri Yuki est un des héros de Gravitation et il publie ses écrits dans le Papillon Noir dans ma fic Princess Princess


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai tardé à publier ce chapitre parce que je n'avais pas internet.

Chapitre 2: Le satyre

Ce matin là, Ai se leva tôt. Elle but un grand verre de lait fraise avec de la brioche et de la confiture.

Cette fois ci, elle prit une douche rapide, puis s'habilla. Elle enfila un ensemble de lingerie blanc à pois noirs, la jupe plissée de son uniforme qu'elle avait raccourci et à laquelle elle avait cousu une bordure en dentelle noire et son chemiser blanc. Elle ne mit pas le débardeur en laine qui allait avec mais mit une cravate rose. Elle enfila des chaussettes à rayures roses et noires, se mit du gloss sur les lèvres et une barrette en forme de coeur en strass dans les cheveux. Elle s'admira devant la glace.

Elle ressemblait à une collégienne normale, en plus sexy. Elle vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien dans son sac et y glissa deux ou trois mangas, au cas où les cours seraient ennuyeux. Elle avait la ferme intention de les lire pendant les cours de maths et de physique. Elle détestait les matières scientifiques, à part la SVT, qu'elle trouvait intéressante.

Elle se mit un soupçon de parfum, mit son sac en bandoulière et sortit. Elle alla prendre le bus. À l'arrêt, une agréable brise fraîche lui frôla les jambes. Le bus arriva er se gara devant l'arrêt. Elle monta à l'intérieur. C'était bondé, il n'y avait plus de places assises. Elle se retrouva debout, coincée entre une jeune femme rousse à la poitrine généreuse et un mec mignon, grand, bien bâti, dont les cheveux blonds décolorés lui donnaient l'air d'un voyou. Il portait un t-shirt sympa, noir avec une bouche rouge dessinée dessus. Elle fut tentée de lui demander où il l'avait eu, mais se ravisa. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas.

Alors que le bus roulait, elle se demandait comment elle serait accueillie. Apparemment, la 3ème 4 était une classe difficile. Allait-elle arriver à s'intégrer? Elle espérait qu'elle ne deviendrait pas la tête de turc. De toute façon, elle savait se défendre. Cela dit, elle ne voulait pas passer son temps à se battre. Elle ne venait pas au collège pour ça. Elle y allait pour faire son travail de journaliste, même si cela devait rester secret. D'un autre côté, grâce à son apparence physique, elle s'entendait bien avec les plus jeunes qu'elle. Surtout les garçons. Elle ne désirait pas s'attirer la jalousie des filles de sa classe. Les filles pouvaient être de véritables pestes quand elles s'y mettaient, elles étaient plus vicieuses et plus dangereuses que les garçons.

Soudain, le bus freina brutalement. Ai se cramponna à la barre et le type blond trébucha. Il atterrit les mains sur la poitrine de la rousse. Elle poussa un cri. Au lieu d'enlever hâtivement ses mains en demandant pardon, il malaxa la poitrine de la rousse avec un sourire d'extase. De la bave sortait de sa bouche. C'était répugnant. La rousse, au lieu de protester, rougit, mal à l'aise. Manifestement, elle n'osait pas remettre ce type à sa place. Scandalisée, Ai le gifla. Le blond vacilla et ôta ses mains de la poitrine de la rousse. Il se frotta la joue en fusillant Ai du regard.

-Aïe! Non mais ça ne va pas? S'énerva-t-il.

-Espèce de sale pervers! S'écria Ai. J'ai tout vu!

Tout le monde les regardait mais Ai s'en fichait. C'était à lui d'avoir honte, pas à elle.

-C'était un accident! Se défendit-il.

-Menteur! Répliqua Ai.

Sur le coup de l'insulte, les veines palpitèrent sous la tempe du blond.

-Je ne suis pas un menteur!S'indigna-t-il. Espèce de petite peste!

Le bus s'arrêta. Le chauffeur, qui était une femme, se leva et s'avança vers eux.

-Monsieur, je vais vous demander de descendre. Je n'accepte pas les satyres dans mon bus.

Le blond descendit à contrecoeur.

-On se retrouvera! Lança-t-il à Ai avant que les portes ne se referment. Le chauffeur regagna sa place et le bus redémarra. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir Ai. Elle rougit.

-Merci! Dit la rousse, admirative et éperdue de reconnaissance.

Ai lui adressa un sourire.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-elle. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Ne vous laissez pas faire par ce genre de type, à l'avenir. Un bon coup de genoux dans les parties suffit à refroidir leurs ardeurs, en général.

La rousse rit.

-J'y songerais, promit-elle. Comment pourrais- je vous remercier?

Ai réfléchit.

-Hé bien, vous pourriez peut-être m'offrir une glace?

La rousse éclata de rire.

-Moi aussi, j'adore les glaces. On n'a qu'à échanger nos numéros. Je m'appelle Fujiko et vous?

-Ai!

Elles échangèrent leur numéros et Ai descendit à son arrêt. La journée commençait bien. Elle avait donné une bonne leçon à un satyre et s'était fait une amie. Elle inspira un grand coup et rentra dans le lycée. Elle alla voir directement la directrice. Celle ci se leva de son bureau en la voyant.

-Ah, vous êtes là, miss Amane. Je vais vous conduire à votre classe.

Elle sortit du bureau et Ai la suivit dans le couloir. Elle bouillonnait de curiosité. Elle allait enfin voir le fameux Eikichi Onizuka. Elle se demandait de quoi il avait l'air. Serait ce un type costaud et brutal? Violent et agressif, comme le lui avait dit Arisada?Ou s'était-il assagi avec le temps? La directrice l'avait dépeint comme un professeur exceptionnel. Elle semblait sincèrement l'admirer. Dans tous les cas, cet Onizuka à la forte personnalité ne la laisserait sûrement pas indifférente. Elle allait écrire un article intéressant.

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle. La directrice frappa à la porte et entra, suivie d'Ai. Celle ci faillit s'étouffer. Elle reconnut le pervers du bus. Alors c'était lui, Eikichi Onizuka. Il ne manquait plus que cela.

-Monsieur Onizuka, dit la directrice, je vous présente Ai Amane, votre nouvelle élève.

En reconnaissant Ai, il verdit à vue d'oeil.

-Je vous la confie, dit la directrice. Bonne continuation.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons.

-T...toi! Dit Onizuka d'une voix étranglée.

Ai décida de garder son sang froid. Voilà déjà une chose qu'elle pouvait mettre dans son article. Eikichi Onizuka était un pervers. Cela, au moins, rejoignait ce que lui avait dit Arisada.

-Oui, moi, répondit-elle calmement. Vous ne me présentez pas à la classe?

Onizuka sembla se reprendre.

-Si, si bien sûr, grommela-t-il. Avance, Ai. Je vous présente Ai Amane, qui poursuivra sa scolarité avec nous cette année. Soyez sympas avec elle.

Ai remarqua avec surprise qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Il était donc plutôt familier avec ses élèves. Cela le rendait un peu plus sympathique.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, Ai, dit-il. Il reste une place à côté de Kanzaki.

Il désigna une jolie fille blonde. En allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Ai s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux vairons. Elle avait un oeil marron et un oeil bleu. Kanzaki se rendit compte qu'Ai la dévisageait. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu regarde? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

-Rien, s'empressa de répondre Ai en chuchotant. Tu es très jolie, c'est tout.

Kanzaki sourit. Elle avait l'air flattée.

-Merci, souffla-elle.

-Bien, dit Onizuka. Rangez vos livres. Je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer de bouquins rasoir.

Ai haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Cela la changeait des professeurs qu'elle avait eus.

-Aujourd'hui, annonça Onizuka, je vais vous faire un cours sur la drague.

Avait-elle bien entendu? Apparemment, oui, car quelques filles gloussèrent. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Ai regarda autour d'elle. La plupart des élèves semblaient intéressés et amusés. Pour des élèves difficiles, ils semblaient bien aimer leur professeur. Comme le lui avait garanti la directrice. Voilà qui serait mauvais pour son article. Ai sortit une feuille et un stylo pour prendre des notes. Onizuka se mit à marcher de long en large dans la salle.

-Je vais d'abord vous parler de l'évolution de la drague puis des différents types de dragueurs et les techniques qu'ils utilisent. Pendant très longtemps, les filles attendaient que les garçons fassent le premier pas. Ils leur offraient des fleurs et chantaient des sérénades sous leur fenêtre. Je vais vous faire écouter quelques unes des chansons qu'ils chantaient.

Il introduisit une cassette dans le poste et le mit en marche.

Une voix nasillarde se mit à chanter:

_Ohé ma chalande, ma chalandaise, veux tu conter fleurette avec moi ce soir_

_Ohé, ma chalande, ma chalandaise, veux tu danser avec moi ce soir_

La voix était si fausse que toute la classe éclata de rire. Ai elle même ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle risquait d'avoir cette cacophonie dans la tête toute la journée. Onizuka éteignit le poste. Ai leva la main. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, Ai? Je t'écoute.

-Avec une voix pareille, ils devaient faire fuir les filles plus qu'autre chose, fit-elle remarquer.

-En effet, admit Onizuka. Mais les temps ont changé. Les filles sont devenues beaucoup plus entreprenantes qu'avant.

Il fit défiler des photos représentant des lycéennes en jupe courte avec des poses lascives. Ai leva les yeux au ciel. C'était vraiment un obsédé. Toutefois, ce cours sur la drague était drôle, vivant et passionnant. Elle ne fut pas tentée une seule fois de sortir un de ses mangas de son sac.

Le cours terminé, ils eurent un cours de maths. Ai fit semblant de suivre en prenant des notes sur ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet d'Onizuka.

_Eikichi Onizuka, vingt deux ans, dont les cheveux décolorés lui donnent plus l'allure d'un voyou que d'un professeur, est un pervers qui ne manque pas une occasion de tripoter des filles dans les bus. Sorti d'une fac douteuse, il s'est fait engager dans une école privée car ils ne demandent pas l'examen public d'admission au poste de professeur. Ancien voyou, on peut se demander s'il n'a pas décidé de faire ce métier pour pouvoir contempler d'un oeil lubrique les collégiennes en jupes courtes._

_Toutefois, il a réussi à rallier à sa cause une classe très difficile, la 3ème 4 du lycée Kisshô. D'un abord sympathique, il se montre familier avec les élèves, brisant la stricte barrière entre élève et professeur._

Ai s'interrompit. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à écrire des choses positives au sujet d'Onizuka. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait l'habitude d'être objective. Elle rangea ses notes. Elle attendrait la fin de la journée pour faire un bilan. En attendant, elle prit un manga qu'elle lut sur ses genoux. Son voisin, un dénommé Yoshikawa, s'en aperçut. Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire. Il lui adressa un sourire amusé. Soulagée, elle lui rendit son sourire. Ce garçon avait l'air gentil et plutôt timide. Ce n'était sûrement pas un caïd, petit et frêle comme il l'était. Elle deviendrait sûrement amie avec lui. Pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas ce que cette classe avait de si terrible.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, ce fut l'heure de déjeuner. Cela tombait très bien, Ai avait faim. Plutôt qu'aller à la cantine-elle ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir des cantines scolaires- elle décida d'aller déjeuner dehors. Elle avait ramené son bentô. Elle admira la vaste cour, qui ne manquait pas de verdure et d'arbres. C'était souvent ainsi, dans les écoles privées. Elle décida d'aller s'installer sous un arbre.

Elle contempla son bentô avec appétit. Dedans, il y avait de l'omelette sucrée et des onigris au sucre glace et à la cannelle, une recette de son invention.

Elle commença à manger, tout en prenant d'autres notes sur Onizuka.

Une ombre se pencha vers elle. Elle leva la tête. C'était Kanzaki.

-Qu'est ce que tu écris? Demanda celle ci.

-Mon journal intime, mentit Ai en rangeant ses notes dans son sac.

Kanzaki parut septique.

-Sur des feuilles volantes? Dit-elle.

-Je les recopie dans mon journal ensuite, improvisa Ai.

-Je vois, fit Kanzaki.

Son regard se porta sur les onigris.

-Ca a l'air bon, fit-elle remarquer.

-Tu veux goûter? Proposa Ai en lui en tendant un.

Kanzaki sourit.

-Avec plaisir! Dit-elle et elle mordit dans l'onigri. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Mais...c'est sucré! S'exclama-t-elle.

Ai rit.

-Hé oui! J'adore le sucré!

-Ce n'est pas mauvais, convint Kanzaki. Mais je ne me verrais pas manger un repas entièrement sucré.

-Alors gardes en pour le dessert, proposa Ai.

-Bonne idée! Dit Kanzaki. Cela ne te gêne pas que je mange avec toi?

-Pas du tout! Toi non plus, tu n'es pas fan de la cantine?

Kanzaki haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas mauvais, dit-elle. Simplement, j'aime bien alterner. Un jour je vais à la cantine, l'autre je fais mon bentô.

Elles mangèrent en silence. Lorsque Kanzaki eut terminé, elle reprit un onigri sucré en guise de dessert.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu penses d'Onizuka? Tu sais, notre prof principal.

Ai releva le nez de son bentô. Cela tombait bien qu'elle aborde le sujet, elle pourrait lui soutirer des informations sur lui.

-Je n'en sais trop rien, pour le moment. Il est...spécial.

Kanzaki éclata de rire.

-Ca oui! S'exclama-t-elle. Il est vraiment unique en son genre! Pour tout te dire, je ne viens en cours que pour lui! Avant, j'avais l'habitude de sécher.

-Tes parents ne te disaient rien? S'étonna Ai.

Le regard de Kanzaki s'assombrit.

-Je n'ai pas de vrais parents, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas de père et je considère pas ma mère comme une vraie mère.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Ai, curieuse.

Kanzaki sembla hésiter.

-Elle voulait une enfant surdouée, alors elle m'a eue par insémination artificielle. Du coup, j'ai longtemps vécu avec le sentiment d'être un monstre. C'est Onizuka qui m'a aidée à voir les choses différemment.

Elle s'interrompit, visiblement surprise d'en avoir tant dit.

-Pourquoi est ce que je te raconte tout cela? Je te connais à peine et cela ne me ressemble pas du tout!

Ai esquissa un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle; Tu peux me faire confiance.

Ai savait qu'elle inspirait la confiance. Des gens qui la connaissaient à peine lui confiaient leurs secrets les plus intimes. c'était un véritable don. Un don précieux pour une journaliste.

Kanzaki se leva.

-Bon, moi je vais rejoindre mes amis, Kikuchi et les autres, dit-elle. Tu peux te joindre à nous, si tu veux.

Ai secoua la tête.

-Merci mais je vais aller à la bibliothèque, pour étudier.

Kanzaki sourit.

-Comme tu es studieuse! La complimenta-t-elle.

Ai lui rendit son sourire.

-Que veux tu, je n'ai pas la chance d'être naturellement surdouée, moi!Dit-elle.

Ai prit congé de Kanzaki et retourna à l'intérieur de l'établissement, à la recherche de la bibliothèque. En passant, elle aperçut une machine à café. Elle s'en approcha, ayant l'intention de se payer un chocolat chaud bien sucré. Une fille qu'elle reconnut comme une fille de sa classe, aux cheveux d'un joli noir bleuté, cherchait sa monnaie. En apercevant Ai, elle lui lança un regard hostile.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux?maugréa-t-elle.

-À toi, rien. Je voulais juste me prendre un chocolat, dit Ai, étonnée par cette agressivité.

-Oh. Vas y, dit-elle en s'écartant de la machine.

Ai inséra ses pièces de monnaie et choisit un chocolat au caramel et à la cannelle. Ensuite, elle céda la place à sa camarade.

-Mince, je n'ai pas assez de monnaie! Pesta tout haut cette dernière.

-Je peux t'en donner, si tu veux, proposa Ai.

Le visage peu avenant de la fille s'éclaira.

-C'est vrai? Merci! Se réjouit-elle.

Ai lui donna quelques pièces de monnaie et elle prit un café.

-Excuse moi pour ma réaction, je suis de mauvaise humeur parce qu'on s'est tapé Onizuka ce matin et on se le coltine encore cet après-midi. Je m'appelle Miyabi Aizawa, au fait. Toi, tu es la nouvelle.

-Exact, répondit Ai. Tu n'aimes pas Onizuka?

Le regard de Miyabi s'assombrit.

-Je le déteste, murmura-t-elle.

Voilà qui était intéressant.

-Cela t'ennuierait de me dire pourquoi? Demanda Ai.

Miyabi se renfrogna.

-Pas ici.

-Pourquoi? Fit Ai.

-Des profs pourraient nous entendre.

Ai eut une idée.

-Alors que dirais tu de prendre un café ensemble, demain? On pourrait en discuter.

Miyabi haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle.

Ai se pencha vers elle.

-Il se trouve que ce prof m'intrigue beaucoup, lui confia-t-elle.

Miyabi consentit à sourire.

-Il y a de quoi, admit-elle. Dans quel café voudrais-tu aller?

-Au café Cat's eyes. J'adore leurs glaces! Fit Ai avec gourmandise.

-C'est vrai que c'est un endroit sympa, reconnut-elle. Mais je n'ai jamais goûté à leurs glaces, alors cela tombe bien.

-Ok!Alors on s'y retrouve demain en fin d'après midi, ok?

-Ok! Dit Miyabi.

Ai prit congé d'elle et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle sortit ses notes,son stylo et écrivit:

_Kanzaki: apprécie beaucoup Onizuka, ne vient en cours que pour lui._

_Miyabi Aizawa: Déteste Onizuka, pour des raisons encore inconnues._

Elle souligna le nom de Miyabi. Celle ci serait une source d'informations intéressantes. Elle rangea ses notes et fit ses exercices de maths. Une fois débarrassée de cette corvée, elle lut un manga jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Ai se rendit en cours et s'assit à côté de Kanzaki. Onizuka entra. Il dévisagea ses élèves et son regard s'attarda sur Ai. Elle se sentit rougir. Pourquoi la dévisageait-il ainsi? Il attendit que tous les élèves soient arrivés et commença son cours de sciences sociales. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un amusant cours sur la drague. Ai avait beaucoup étudié les sciences sociales à la fac. Cette matière n'avait plus de secret pour elle. Elle jugea inutile de suivre et sortit discrètement un manga qu'elle lut sur ses genoux. Kanzaki la surprit et sourit.

-Tu m'en prêtes un? Demanda-t-elle.

Ai acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Discrètement, elle ouvrit son sac et lui montra sa pile de mangas. Kanzaki en choisit un. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Surdouée comme elle l'était, elle devait s'ennuyer en classe.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, Onizuka posa son livre.

-Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, j'en ai marre de ce cours débile!

Ai releva la tête et rangea son manga, ahurie. Qu'avait-il en tête? Allait-il les libérer? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres élèves. Ils ne paraissaient pas surpris.

-Bien! Maintenant, nous allons raconter des blagues, ou des anecdotes amusantes! Annonça-t-il, tout sourire. Qui commence?

La mâchoire d'Ai se décrocha. Il n'était tout de même pas sérieux?

-Bon, je commence, reprit-il. C'est l'histoire d'un professeur chauve qui avait de nombreux élèves. Tous les matins, quand il entrait en classe, les élèves se levaient pour lui dire « bonjour monsieur! ». Parmi eux, il y en avait un qui disait: « oh le chauve! » mais le professeur n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Un jour, cet élève tomba malade. N'entendant pas « oh le chauve! », le professeur se demanda si ce n'était pas lui. Il eut une idée. Il dit à ses élèves: « Demain, vous ne vous lèverez pas pour me dire bonjour. Le lendemain, quand il entra, l'élève était revenu. Il se leva et cria « oh le chauve! »...mais il était tout seul.

Toute la classe éclata de rire, à l'exception de Miyabi, qui avait le regard dur. Ai elle même ne put s'empêcher de rire. La blague en elle même n'était pas spécialement drôle, voire même stupide mais Onizuka l'avait racontée merveilleusement bien. De plus, Ai était ainsi. Plus une blague était idiote, plus elle riait.

-J'en ai une autre, continua Onizuka, ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait. Cette fois ci, c'est une histoire vraie. Un soir, j'étais confortablement installé dans le canapé de mon pote Ryuji et on avait la flemme de sortir les poubelles. J'ai donc eu une idée: j'ai pris les poubelles et je les ai jetées par la fenêtre. Manque de pot, elles ont atterri chez la voisine d'en dessous. Nous sommes descendus pour les récupérer mais elles s'étaient percées et le contenu était répandu par terre. Nous avons dû tout nettoyer!

Les rires redoublèrent. Onizuka passa le reste du cours à raconter des histoires de ce genre. Ai se demandait où il allait les chercher. À la fin du cours, Ai consulta son emploi du temps. Après le cours de sciences sociales, il n'y avait plus rien. Sa journée était terminée. Elle se réjouit d'avoir autant de temps libre. À quoi allait-elle l'occuper? En regardant Onizuka ranger ses affaires, elle eut une idée. Elle allait le suivre. Elle allait voir où il habitait et récolter de nouvelles informations à son sujet. Son patron serait content.

Ai sortit de la salle, attendit que tous les élèves soient partis et l'épia discrètement en train de ranger ses affaires. Elle se cacha derrière la porte, attendit qu'il soit sorti et ait fait une dizaine de mètres et elle commença à le suivre à distance. Elle le vit entrer dans une autre salle de classe. Ai se risqua à y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il discutait avec une jeune femme, sans doute une prof, brune et jolie. Sa petite amie? Elle l'entendit l'appeler Fuyutsuki. Ai nota le nom dans sa tête. Voilà déjà quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait soutirer des renseignements. Le voyant sortir, elle se cacha à nouveau derrière la porte. À nouveau, elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne et le suivit. Il monta les escaliers. Jusqu'au dernier étage. Ai était essoufflée. Elle n'était pas très sportive et avait l'habitude de prendre l'ascenseur.

Le dernier étage était désert. À sa grande surprise, elle le vit se diriger vers un lavabo en fredonnant et enlever ses vêtements. Il s'assit sur le lavabo, fit couler l'eau et se savonna. Ai était effarée. Elle ne le voyait que de dos mais elle remarqua qu'il était drôlement bien bâti. Il était mince et musclé à la fois. Elle en était toute retournée. En tout cas, cela ferait une information intéressante pour son article. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir emmené son appareil photo. Puis elle se souvint que son portable avait l'option appareil photo. Elle le mit en mode silence et prit quelques clichés de son nouveau professeur. Quand il eut terminé, Onizuka se mit une serviette autour de la taille en sifflotant et poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir. Il se rendit à la terrasse, où il s'alluma une cigarette. Il était strictement interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Ai prit de nouveaux clichés. Puis il rentra et ouvrit une porte. Il y resta environ cinq minutes et ressortit, tout habillé.

Ai se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce qu'elle y vit était surprenant. C'était aménagé comme un appartement. Un canapé aux couleurs du drapeau d'Angleterre trônait sur un tapis, en face d'une télévision. Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de mangas, de DVD et de jeux vidéos. Tout ce qu'elle aimait, à part les jeux vidéos. Intéressée, elle les regarda de plus près et vit pas mal de mangas et de films érotiques dans le lot. Pas étonnant, de la part d'un tel pervers.

Ai continua de farfouiller. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'apprendre des choses intéressantes sur Onizuka.

Elle finit par mettre la main sur un album de photos. Elle l'ouvrit avec une curiosité avide. Il y avait des photos de la dite Fuyutsuki, dont quelques unes où elle était en maillot de bain. Cependant, le maillot de bain ne la mettait pas en valeur et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine, la pauvre. Ai continua de tourner les pages de l'album. Il y avait des photos de Kanzaki et d'autres élèves de sa classe. Il y avait des photos d'Onizuka avec eux, en train de faire l'idiot. Ai sourit malgré elle. Cet Onizuka était incontestablement proche de ses élèves. Un point positif de poids, qui ne plairait pas à Arisada. La prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle lui en parlerait. Peut-être arriverait-elle à le faire changer d'avis.

Concernant Onizuka, Ai ne savait sur quel pied danser. C'était indéniablement un pervers, doublé d'un anarchiste aux allures de bagarreur qui se moquait des règles mais il semblait avoir aussi de très bons côtés. C' était de plus en plus troublant.

Elle vit un autre album. Dessus, il y avait une étiquette sur laquelle était écrite « Young GTO ». Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier? Elle l'ouvrit. Il y avait des photos de garçons aux allures de voyous. Elle reconnut Onizuka en plus jeune. Il était déjà blond et avait une coupe de cheveux extravagante. Cela lui allait très bien. Elle le trouva très mignon. À côté de lui, se trouvait un garçon brun à la coupe de cheveux similaire. Ils semblaient sortir d'une bagarre.

Ai voulut continuer à regarder l'album mais quelqu'un lui retint le poignet. Elle tressaillit et releva la tête. C'était Onizuka. Il la toisait d'un air sévère.

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici, petite? Demanda-t-il durement.

Le qualificatif de « petite » agaça Ai. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment d'être susceptible. Comment allait-elle se tirer de là?

-Je visitais le lycée, comme je suis nouvelle, improvisa-t-elle. Et je me suis perdue. Et quand j'ai découvert votre chambre, je n'ai pas pu réfréner ma curiosité.

Onizuka sembla se détendre.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Tu veux une bière? Proposa-t-il en ouvrant le frigo.

Ai le regarda avec étonnement. Elle l'avait giflé et insulté et il lui proposait à boire? Décidément, il n'était pas rancunier.

-Non merci, refusa-t-elle poliment. Je n'aime pas l'alcool. Je veux dire, je n'y ai pas droit, à mon âge.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappela Onizuka. Du coca, alors?

-Je veux bien, merci! Dit Ai.

Onizuka lui donna une canette rouge. Elle l'ouvrit et savoura à petites gorgées le breuvage sucré et caramélisé. Onizuka la regarda d'un air amusé.

-Tu bois comme on tête, dit-il. C'est mignon.

Cette remarque fit sourire Ai. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

-Vous vivez ici?Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, répondit Onizuka. Et maintenant que tu sais où j'habite, je pourrais venir chez toi, histoire qu'on soit quittes?

Ai le regarda avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas très courant, un professeur qui venait chez une élève. D'un autre côté, boire un verre seule dans la chambre de son professeur n'était pas non plus une pratique fréquente.

-Si vous voulez, dit-elle après une hésitation.

-En fait, dit Onizuka, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'oeil à tes mangas. J'ai vu que tu en lisais, tout à l'heure.

Ai rougit. Elle s'était fait prendre sans le savoir. Onizuka lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, le cours était barbant, je te comprends parfaitement! Et puis, je faisais la même chose quand j'avais ton âge!

Ai se détendit. Elle se leva.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Merci pour la boisson.

-De rien, fit Onizuka avec un clin d'oeil. Je te raccompagne?

-Non, ça ira, merci. Au revoir!

Ai quitta le lycée. Demain matin, elle n'avait pas cours, elle pourrait aller voir Arisada. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas chômé.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté celui d'Ai et les autres OC.

Résumé: Ai Amane, journaliste, se fait passer pour une collégienne pour enquêter sur Eikichi Onizuka

GTO,the best

Chapitre 3: Déménagement

Ce matin là, Ai se réveilla difficilement. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent. Elle était retournée au collège. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis ses quatorze ans. La journée n'avait pas été désagréable. Elle s'était déjà fait des amis. Elle avait déjà rassemblé pas mal d'informations sur Onizuka et avait même sympathisé avec lui. Ce qui était ennuyeux, dans un sens. Elle ne tenait pas à écrire un article négatif sur quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait.

Elle se leva et frissonna. Elle était en chemise de nuit légère. Hâtivement, elle enfila une robe de chambre rose. Elle avait hâte de prendre un bain chaud. En attendant, elle sortit un pot de nutella et se fit chauffer un chocolat chaud, dans lequel elle fit tremper une guimauve. Elle mâcha le bonbon, but son chocolat et dégusta la pâte à tartiner au chocolat et à la noisette. Ensuite, elle se glissa dans sa baignoire.

Après avoir profité d'un bain chaud et parfumé, elle enfila ses vêtements et se rendit à son travail. Ses collègues furent surpris en voyant sa nouvelle tête.

-Hé, Ai-chan, t'es toute mimi, comme ça! La complimenta Ryo.

-Je vous l'avais dit! Dit Nana.

-Alors, il paraît que tu es retournée au collège? Dit Ren.

-Tu dois enquêter sur un prof, à ce qu'il paraît?

Ai acquiesça.

-C'est exact! Dit-elle. Mon prof principal.

-Il est comment? Demanda Yuki.

-Il est...spécial! Répondit Ai. Mais il est plutôt sympa, il m'a offert un coca, hier!

-Alors tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, petite chipie! Rit Nana. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se retrouve accusé de détournement de mineure à cause de toi!

-Cela ferait plaisir à Arisada, soupira Ai. D'ailleurs, je dois aller le voir.

Elle prit congé de ses collègues et amis et se rendit au bureau de son patron, anxieuse. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire. Ce jour là, il portait une cravate ornée de léopards noirs.

-Bonjour, miss Amane. Asseyez vous, je vous en prie.

Ai s'assit, surprise de son amabilité peu coutumière. Il lui servit des cookies à la cannelle et un chocolat chaud qu'elle savoura.

-Alors, qu'avez vous trouvé au sujet d'Onizuka? Demanda-t-il, le regard avide.

-Pas mal de choses, dit Ai. En revanche, ce que j'ai à vous dire risque de ne pas vous plaire.

Le sourire d'Arisada s'évanouit.

-Je vous écoute quand même, dit-il calmement.

-Tout d'abord, la directrice m'a dit beaucoup de bien de lui. Il a réussi à se mettre dans la poche la classe la plus difficile du lycée.

-Ce doit être parce qu'il combat le feu par le feu, dit-il. Il doit user de violence pour intimider ses élèves.

-Désolée mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai constaté, répondit Ai. Il est très proche de ses élèves.

Arisada fronça les sourcils.

-C'est bizarre, dit-il, visiblement contrarié.

-En revanche, il y a une élève qui le déteste. J'ai rendez vous avec elle pour qu'elle m'explique pourquoi.

Le sourire d'Arisada resurgit.

-Bien joué, Amane! S'exclama-t-il. Il faut tout miser sur cette fille! Qu'avez vous appris d'autre sur Onizuka?

-Il est logé au lycée, répondit Ai. Il a sa propre chambre, au dernier étage et il y passe ses nuits.

Arisada se caressa le menton d'un air songeur.

-Intéressant, dit-il. Ce serait bien de pouvoir le surveiller de plus près...Amane, vous allez aussi emménager au lycée, vous aussi!

Ai en resta bouche bée.

-Je vous demande pardon? Glapit-elle.

-Vous avez très bien entendu! Aboya Arisada. Vous allez vous installer au lycée pour pouvoir l'espionner!

-Moi? Mais...

-Ne discutez pas! Dit sèchement Arisada. C'est un ordre! Maintenant, sortez!

Ai obéit, en se demandant si son patron ne souffrait pas de troubles de la personnalité. Sa dernière décision lui était tombée dessus comme le ciel sur la tête. Elle répugnait à aller habiter au lycée. Elle tenait à son petit appartement confortable. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix et ce serait temporaire. Elle ne voulait pas être obligée de se laver dans un lavabo public, comme Onizuka. Elle irait tous les jours aux bains publics, voilà tout.

Ai sortit et se rendit au collège. Elle alla à la cafétéria mais la directrice n'y était pas. Elle se rendit à son bureau. La porte était entrouverte. Elle entendit des éclats de voix.

-Madame la directrice, dit une voix de vieil homme, pourquoi persistez vous à garder Onizuka?

Voilà qui était intéressant. Ai se pencha pour mieux entendre la conversation.

-Onizuka est une brute et il n'a aucune qualité pour être professeur! Poursuivit la voix.

-Vous avez tort, monsieur le sous directeur, répondit patiemment la voix de la directrice. J'ignore pourquoi vous détestez tant Onizuka mais il a fait des miracles avec la 3ème4. Je ne le chasserais pour rien au monde.

-Je vois, grommela la voix d'homme. Bonne journée, madame la directrice.

-Bonne journée, monsieur le sous directeur.

L'homme sortit de la salle. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, laid, en costume marron, le crâne dégarni et pourvu de lunettes aux verres épais comme des culs de bouteille. Il ne sembla même pas voir Ai et partit d'un pas rapide et contrarié.

Ai frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit la directrice.

Ai entra.

-Bonjour, madame la directrice, dit-elle poliment.

-Bonjour, miss Amane. Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. Comment trouvez vous notre école?

-Heu...agréable, répondit Ai.

-Vous plaisez vous dans votre classe? S'enquit la directrice.

-Oui, acquiesça Ai.

-Que pensez vous de monsieur Onizuka?

-Il est...un peu spécial. Mais très sympathique, répondit Ai, désireuse de lui faire plaisir.

La directrice sourit.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. C'est un professeur exceptionnel.

Ai retint un soupir. Elle n'avait pas le coeur à lui dire qu'elle était censée le démonter dans son article. De toute façon, si elle l'apprenait, elle n'allait sûrement pas la laisser continuer à se faire passer pour une collégienne. Elle décida de se lancer.

-En fait, madame la directrice, je suis venue pour vous demander si je pouvais emménager dans le lycée.

La directrice haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi donc? Demanda-t-elle.

Ai opta pour la vérité.

-Mon patron estime que j'en apprendrais plus sur Onizuka ainsi, avoua-t-elle.

La directrice hocha la tête.

-Je comprends, dit-elle. Hé bien, il me reste une pièce de libre au premier étage. Suivez moi.

Elles arrivèrent dans une pièce sombre et grise. Ai était horrifiée. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle allait vivre là. Heureusement que c'était provisoire.

-Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Demanda la directrice, tout sourire.

-Heu...c'est bien, mentit Ai. C'est grand.

-N'est ce pas? Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise!

Lorsqu'Ai eut pris congé de la directrice, elle téléphona à Nana.

-Oui, Ai? Dit celle ci.

-J'ai besoin de toi et des garçons. Je déménage provisoirement, annonça Ai, en insistant bien sur le « provisoirement ».

Lorsque Nana et les autres arrivèrent, avec un camion contenant les meubles d'Ai, ils furent tout aussi choqués qu'Ai de découvrir la pièce sombre.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas habiter là? S'indigna Kyo. Le vieux abuse!

-En la décorant, ça devrait être supportable, dit Ai. J'ai déjà fait le ménage.

Un à un, ils installèrent ses meubles. Pendant ce temps, Ai et Nana allèrent acheter des accessoires de décoration.

-C'est...rose! Constata Ren lorsqu'ils eurent terminé. Sur un vaste tapis rose pâle, trônait une table en forme de coeur et un canapé rouge pomme d'amour orné de petits coeurs noirs. Ai avait entièrement tapissé le mur de posters de ses mangas préférés. Il y avait une étagère rose contenant ses livres, mangas, CD et DVD favoris et un lustre en forme de coeur rose était accroché au plafond.

-Ah! Là, je me sens plus chez moi!S'exclama Ai, satisfaite.

Ryo grimaça.

-Il n'y a qu'une fille pour supporter de vivre dans autant de rose, dit-il, l'air écoeuré.

-J'adore! S'exclama Nana.

Yuki arriva vers eux, l'air joyeux.

-Hé, vous savez quoi? J'ai fait la connaissance d'une prof super mignonne! Dit-il, enthousiaste. Elle s'appelle Azusa Fuyutsuki!

-Ah, je la connais, dit Ai. Désolée, mais je crois qu'elle sort déjà avec mon prof principal. Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûre.

Yuki ne se départit pas de son enthousiaste.

-Elle avait l'air libre, en tout cas, dit-il. Je l'ai invitée à prendre un verre et elle a accepté.

Ai était un peu déçue. Le seul mec libre du journal allait peut-être avoir une petite amie. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas très grave: elle le considérait surtout comme un frère.

Lorsqu'ils eurent prit congé d'elle, Ai s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil et consulta sa montre. Il lui restait encore du temps avant de retrouver Miyabi au café Cat's eyes. Elle décida de se mettre au travail tout de suite. Plus vite elle aurait terminé, mieux ce serait.

Elle se rendit au bureau du sous directeur, un café à la main. Elle frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, grommela-t-il.

Elle obéit.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut être un café, dit Ai en affichant le visage d'une élève modèle.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage hideux du sous directeur.

-Oh, c'est gentil comme tout! Asseyez vous donc, ma chère enfant, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Ai posa le café sur son bureau et s'assit. Elle s'était dit que cet homme aimait bien les élèves qui fayotaient. Visiblement, elle avait touché juste.

-Quel est votre nom? Demanda-t-il. Il me semble que je ne vous ai jamais vue auparavant.

-Ai Amane, répondit Ai docilement.

-C'est un joli nom, la complimenta-t-il. En quelle classe êtes vous?

-En 3ème 4, répondit Ai.

Le sous directeur prit un air navré.

-Ma pauvre enfant, soupira-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Cette classe ne me semble pas si terrible, fit remarquer Ai.

-La 3ème4 est une classe difficile mais je ne parlais pas de ça, dit-il. Vous avez la malchance d'avoir Onizuka en professeur principal.

Ainsi, il le détestait au point de le discréditer devant une élève, ce qui était interdit. Il devait vraiment le détester. En tout cas, Ai avait de la chance qu'il aborde lui même le sujet.

-Pourquoi, vous ne l'aimez pas? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Ce fut comme si elle avait déclenché une bombe.

-Onizuka est un monstre, un sale voyou! Figurez vous qu'il a démoli plusieurs fois ma voiture, ma belle cresta adorée! Il n'arrête pas de provoquer des ennuis! En plus, son CV est bourré de fautes, regardez!

Il sortit un CV qu'il tendit à Ai. Celle ci le parcourut avec effarement. Il y avait au moins cinq fautes par lignes. Elle qui était une littéraire, elle était horrifiée. Arisada serait ravi de l'apprendre. Elle devrait organiser une rencontre entre le sous directeur et lui. Ils deviendraient sûrement amis et fonderaient le club anti-Onizuka.

-En effet, c'est...étonnant, dit Ai en lui rendant le CV.

-N'est ce pas? Dit le sous directeur. Oh, je n'ai pas le droit de vous montrer cela, normalement. Je compte sur votre discrétion.

Ai sourit.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance, assura-t-elle. Mais dites moi, pourquoi le CV de monsieur Onizuka a été retenu, avec toutes ces fautes?

Le sous directeur soupira.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais jeté à la poubelle après avoir lu les premières lignes. Mais la directrice s'intéresse surtout à la personnalité des candidats et ne tient pas compte de ce genre de détails.

Ai prit congé du sous directeur. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la directrice. C'était une femme ouverte d'esprit, même si ses agissements étaient parfois bizarres. Elle décida d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Cette fois ci, elle la trouva à la cafétéria.

-Bonjour, madame la directrice, dit-elle poliment.

-Bonjour, miss Amane, répondit chaleureusement la directrice. Alors, vous vous êtes bien installée?

-Très bien, merci, dit Ai. Je pensais vous inviter à prendre un verre dans ma nouvelle demeure.

La directrice haussa les sourcils.

-Vous voulez m'inviter, moi? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, à moins que vous ne soyez occupée, dit Ai.

La directrice lui sourit.

-J'accepte avec plaisir, miss Amane.

Elle enleva son fichu et sa blouse de travail et elles montèrent au premier étage.

-Je vous présente mon humble demeure, dit Ai en ouvrant la porte et en s'effaçant pour permettre à la directrice de passer.

Celle ci entra et regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée.

-Comme c'est charmant! S'extasia-t-elle. Cette table est une merveille et ce petit lustre est très mignon! Avoir recouvert le mur de posters, quelle bonne idée!

-Je suis contente que cela vous plaise, dit Ai, flattée.

La directrice s'approcha de son étagère.

-Je vois que vous aimez les livres, dit-elle. Vous avez les mêmes goûts que ma fille.

Ai sourit.

-C'est fort possible, j'ai des goûts d'ado!

La directrice se retourna vers elle en souriant.

-Un bon point pour vous, dit-elle. J'apprécie les gens qui ont su garder leur âme d'enfant.

Un peu comme Onizuka, songea Ai. Si elle avait fait venir la directrice ici, c'était pour parler de lui.

-Asseyez vous, je vous en prie, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de son frigo. Que voulez vous boire? Un coca? Un jus de fruits? Un lait fraise?

-Un coca, s'il vous plaît. Il y a longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu.

Ai lui servit un verre de coca et se servit un lait fraise, puis elle s'assit à côté de la directrice.

-Madame la directrice, dit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de lait fraise, accepteriez vous de me parler un peu de monsieur Onizuka? J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser sur lui.

-Avec plaisir, dit la directrice.

Ai brancha son magnétophone et commença l'interview.

-Tout d'abord, pourquoi avez vous engagé monsieur Onizuka?Demanda-t-elle.

-Il m'a impressionnée dès le premier jour. On discutait à la cafétéria et il ignorait que j'étais la directrice. Il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour être proche de ses élèves et que jamais il ne les dévaloriserait. Ensuite, des élèves difficiles ont voulu agresser le sous directeur. Onizuka s'est interposé mais quand le sous directeur a traité les élèves de déchets, Onizuka a pris la défense des élèves en faisant une prise de karaté, le german souplex au directeur. Il a ensuite dit au sous directeur qu'il ne fallait pas traiter les gens de cette façon. Je crois que le sous directeur ne le lui a jamais pardonné. Mais il a réussi à calmer les élèves. Suite à cet incident, je l'ai engagé, parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'énergique, fort et courageux pour faire face à des élèves de plus en plus difficiles.

En écoutant la directrice parler, Ai était de plus en plus en admiration devant Onizuka. Elle trouvait que le geste dont lui avait parlé la directrice était héroïque. Elle aurait de plus en plus de mal à écrire un article qui satisferait Arisada.

-Est ce que tous les professeurs apprécient monsieur Onizuka? Reprit-elle.

-Mademoiselle Fuyutsuki, notre professeur de japonais, l'apprécie beaucoup. C'est en partie elle qui m'a convaincue de l'engager. En revanche, je crois que les autres professeurs ne l'apprécient pas beaucoup.

Ai songea qu'elle ferait bien de se renseigner auprès d'eux.

-Comment expliquez vous cela?

-Je m'avance peut être un peu mais je crois qu'ils sont jaloux de son succès avec les élèves. Il me semble aussi qu'ils n'aiment pas ses méthodes de travail. C'est un grand anarchiste et il règle toujours ses problèmes avec ses élèves seul et d'une manière très personnelle. Il déborde d'énergie et peut se montrer très inventif.

Ai éteignit son magnétophone.

-Merci, dit-elle. Vous m'avez donné beaucoup d'informations.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je vous conseille d'aller voir mademoiselle Fuyutsuki, elle serait sûrement ravie de parler de monsieur Onizuka avec vous.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, promit Ai.

Lorsque la directrice eut pris congé d'elle, Ai soupira. Elle aurait de plus en plus de mal à écrire son article. Mademoiselle Fuyutsuki lui dirait sûrement du bien d'Onizuka, surtout si elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle décida tout de même d'aller la voir. Elle en profiterait pour savoir si elle était la petite amie ou non d'Onizuka. Elle espérait vaguement qu'il soit célibataire. Après, elle irait voir ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas.

Ai alla à la salle où enseignait Fuyutsuki et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez! Dit une voix féminine.

Ai entra. Elle constata que Fuyutsuki était seule. Parfait. Ce serait plus facile de lui parler, ainsi.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Fuyutsuki! Voulez vous des gâteaux? Proposa-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet de cookies à la vanille, les mêmes que ceux d'Arisada.

Fuyutsuki lui sourit. De près, elle était encore plus mignonne. Elle avait un joli sourire et ses grands yeux marrons étincelaient de gentillesse.

-Avec plaisir! Dit-elle en prenant un cookie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce midi alors je meurs de faim! Mais dis moi, comment t'appelles tu?

-Je suis Ai Amane, la nouvelle de la 3ème4.

-Oh, alors c'est toi! S'exclama-t-elle. Monsieur Onizuka m'a parlé de toi, en bien!

-Ah oui? Fit Ai, agréablement surprise. Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit?

-Il m'a dit que tu étais jolie comme un coeur et que tu t'étais montrée très attentive en cours, hier matin!

Ai rougit. Onizuka la trouvait jolie. Cela lui faisait un peu trop plaisir.

-C'est gentil de sa part, dit-elle. Est ce qu'Onizuka est votre petit ami, si ce n'est pas indiscret? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton espiègle.

Fuyutsuki rougit comme une pivoine.

-Oh, non! Nous sommes de bons collègues, c'est tout! Mais j'ai énormément de respect pour lui, je l'avoue!

Yuki serait content d'apprendre qu'elle était libre.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Ai.

-Il a réussi à devenir ami avec des élèves très difficiles. Pour lui, la barrière entre élèves et professeurs n'existe pas. Et il ne ferait jamais rien contre ses élèves. Au début, certains lui ont fait les pires crasses et il ne leur en pas tenu rigueur!

Ai avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas rancunier, mais pas à ce point. Elle eut un élan de sympathie pour Fuyutsuki.

-Je vois, dit-elle. Gardez ma boîte de gâteaux, si vous avez faim, j'en ai plein d'autres, dit-elle en posant la boîte sur le bureau.

-Merci beaucoup! Dit Fuyutsuki, éperdument reconnaissante.

Ai quitta le collège et se rendit au café Cat's eyes. Elle énuméra les admirateurs, ou plutôt les admiratrices d'Onizuka. D'abord la directrice, puis Kanzaki, puis Fuyutsuki. Elle même commençait à sentir qu'Onizuka ne la laissait pas indifférente. Cependant, si elle écrivait un article sous un angle positif, Arisada serait furieux. Elle pouvait encore se rabattre sur ses autres collègues et sur Miyabi.

Celle ci n'allait pas tarder à arriver. En attendant, elle commanda un milkshake au citron et une glace guimauve.

Alors qu'elle savourait son milkshake au citron, Miyabi arriva. Elle s'assit en face de Ai et commanda un café au gingembre et à la cannelle, ainsi qu'une glace Coffee, au café, au chocolat noir et à l'orange, napée de chocolat fondu et saupoudrée de zestes d'orange. Elle grimaça en regardant la glace de Ai.

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour manger aussi sucré, dit-elle.

Ai sourit.

-J'adore le sucre, c'est une vraie drogue, répondit Ai. Tu me fais goûter à ta glace?

-Vas y, dit Miyabi en poussant sa glace vers elle. Ai prit une cuillerée d'orange et de chocolat fondu. C'était délicieux. Elle choisirait cette glace, la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait.

'Alors, qu'as tu fait de ta journée? Dit Ai, curieuse.

Miyabi haussa les épaules.

-J'ai fait la grasse matinée, j'ai regardé un film et j'ai cherché un plan pour nuire à Onizuka, pour le faire virer. Mais je commence à être à court d'idée.

- Tu le détestes à ce point? Dit Ai, choquée.

Miyabi hocha la tête, le regard noir.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Ai.

-Pour des tas de raisons. D'abord, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Ai haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-On ne peut pas faire confiance aux adultes, dit-elle.

Cette Miyabi semblait en vouloir à la terre entière.

-Dans ce cas, tu en veux à tous les adultes et pas à Onizuka en particulier, fit observer justement Ai.

Le visage de Miyabi se durcit.

-C'est vrai que je n'aime pas beaucoup les adultes mais lui, je le déteste particulièrement.

-Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour mériter ta haine?

-Il a embobiné certaines de mes ex- meilleures amies et les a séduites, comme Urumi Kanzaki et Tomoko Nomura.

-Tomoko Nomura? L'actrice?

Miyabi hocha la tête.

-Exact. C'est lui qui a lancé sa carrière. Il en a fait un objet sexuel. Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas très futée, dit-elle avec un rire méprisant.

Décidément, cette Miyabi lui semblait de plus en plus antipathique. Elle aimait bien Tomoko Nomura, qu'elle trouvait naïve et touchante. De plus, elle était impressionnée d'apprendre qu'Onizuka avait lancé sa carrière. Certes, elle était très sexy mais de là à dire que c'était un objet sexuel, c'était exagéré. Elle se demandait si Miyabi n'était pas plutôt jalouse.

-Qu'a-t-il fait d'autre? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il a fait quelque chose de très grave, ajouta Miyabi. Il mérite même la prison pour ça.

Voilà qui devenait très intéressant.

-Je t'écoute, dit calmement Ai.

-Il a puni trois filles de ma classe en les déshabillant. Tu peux leur demander, si tu ne me crois pas.

Ai était choquée et terriblement déçue. Pourtant, elle aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir enfin une info des plus intéressantes pour son article. Mais elle aimait beaucoup Onizuka. Elle était tiraillée entre ses sentiments personnels et son devoir professionnel. Elle se souvint de ce que la directrice lui avait dit. Qu'il réglait ses problèmes de manière très personnelle. Elle devait ignorer à quel point, sinon, il serait renvoyé.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne soit pas viré, dit-elle.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! Dit Miyabi, triomphante. C'est pour cela que j'essaie de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas. Onizuka est un adolescent attardé, doublé d'un sadique et d'un pervers.

-Viens au moins me le dire en face! Lança une voix familière derrière elle.

Ai et Miyabi sursautèrent. Onizuka se tenait devant elles, les bras croisés, l'air sévère.

-J'étais en train de siroter mon milkshake préféré quand je vous ai entendues. Cela fait un moment que j'écoute votre sympathique conversation à mon sujet. Tu as de la chance que je ne t'attaque pas pour diffamation, Aizawa. Heureusement pour toi, je ne ferais jamais ça car je protège tous mes élèves, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas.

Ai se leva.

-Mais monsieur Onizuka, ce que vous avez fait est très grave! Protesta-t-elle.

-Déshabiller des filles? C'est vrai. Mais ce que mademoiselle Aizawa a oublié de préciser, c'est que ces demoiselles s'amusaient à persécuter un garçon, Noboru Yoshikawa, en le mettant entièrement nu et en faisant de jolis dessins sur lui! Je leur ai donc rendu la monnaie de leur pièce.

-C'est ignoble! S'indigna Ai.

Miyabi afficha un air méprisant.

-Ce Yoshikawa n'était qu'une tapette, il l'avait bien mérité, rétorqua-t-elle.

Ai la dévisagea. Cette fille était officiellement une sale garce.

-Moi, je le trouve gentil, dit-elle avec froideur.

Miyabi lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Je vois qu'Onizuka t'a embobinée, toi aussi, dit-elle. Je me tire.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole. Ai se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et Onizuka s'assit en face d'elle.

-Elle a à peine touché à sa glace! S'exclama-t-il, l'air gourmand.

Ai sourit. L'instant d'avant, il était en colère et a présent, il était joyeux et insouciant.

-Vous avez été remarquable, monsieur Onizuka, dit-elle sincèrement.

Onizuka rougit. Cela le rendait encore plus mignon.

-Moi? Ah bon? Fit-il, l'air étonné.

Ai dégusta sa glace, préoccupée. Non seulement la carte que représentait Miyabi s'était avérée être une carte perdante mais en plus, Onizuka était remonté dans son estime. Vis à vis d'Arisada, elle était mal barrée.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Chapitre 4: Le sauveur.

Le lendemain, Ai avait Onizuka en première heure. Elle était impatiente d'y aller, curieuse de voir quelle surprise il allait encore leur réserver. Elle prit un lait fraise et des cookies et regretta de ne pouvoir prendre un bon bain chaud. Elle irait aux bains publics le soir, avec Nana. Aujourd'hui, elle choisit de mettre ses bas résille roses avec des jarretières en velours noir. Elle était très sexy et provocante. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cela plairait à Onizuka.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de cours et Kanzaki émit un sifflement approbateur en la voyant.

-Ce que tu es sexy! La complimenta-t-elle. Moi aussi, j'aimerais m'habiller ainsi. Je pourrais, les profs me laissent faire à peu près tout ce que je veux, avec mon Q.I.

-Je te relooke quand tu veux! Dit Ai. On ira faire du shopping ensemble!

Le visage de Kanzaki s'éclaira.

-Du shopping? Je n'en ai pas fait depuis longtemps! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Yoshikawa s'assit à côté d'elles.

-Salut Yoshikawa! Dit Ai amicalement.

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire timide.

-Salut, dit-il.

Ai se pencha vers lui.

- Ecoute, Yoshikawa, j'ai appris que certaines filles te persécutaient. Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire!

Yoshikawa écarquilla les yeux, étonné, puis sourit.

-Tu veux sûrement parler d'Anko, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle et moi on sort ensemble, à présent.

-Sérieux? S'étonna Ai. Que s'est-il passé?

-On a fait un voyage scolaire et on s'est rapprochés, dit-il.

Ai sourit. Elle avait elle même eu son premier petit ami lors d'un voyage scolaire, même si ça n'avait pas duré.

-C'est super! S'exclama-t-elle.

Yoshikawa sourit.

-Ouais, dit-il. Mais c'est vrai qu'à l'époque où elle me persécutait, j'ai beaucoup souffert. J'ai même tenté de me suicider, confia-t-il.

-C'est vrai? Quelqu'un t'a arrêté?

-Onizuka. J'ai tenté à deux reprises de me jeter du toit du lycée et il m'a rattrapé. Nous avons atterri sur le toit de la voiture du sous directeur et nous l'avons bousillée. Il était furieux, précisa-t-il avec un rire amusé.

-Le sous directeur? Il se préoccupe plus de sa voiture que de la vie d'un élève? Mais il est con! S'exclama Ai.

-Notre sous directeur a l'esprit étriqué, dit Kanzaki qui avait suivi la conversation.

-Il déteste Onizuka, dit Yoshikawa avec un sourire amusé.

-Ca, je le sais, dit Ai en repensant à son échange avec le sous directeur.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'Onizuka nous a préparé pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit Kanzaki. Pas toi, Kikuchi? Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son voisin, un garçon à lunettes plutôt mignon. Celui ci sourit.

-On ne s'ennuie jamais, avec Onizuka, dit-il. Il est incapable de faire un cours correct.

Sur ces mots, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Un singe fit son apparition. Ai faillit s'étrangler. À le regarder de plus près, il s'agissait d'Onizuka. Il avait mis un déguisement de fourrure marron, des oreilles de singe et on ne voyait que son visage, lequel affichait une expression idiote. Toute la classe éclata de rire. Ai joignit son rire à celui des autres et jeta un oeil à Kikuchi. Il se contentait de sourire d'un air blasé.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait le coup, dit-il. Une fois, il s'est même déguisé en éléphant et a aspergé d'eau la présidente de l'association des parents d'élèves.

Ai rit de plus belle. Encore une anecdote croustillante pour son article.

-Bien. Nous allons étudier la reproduction, annonça Onizuka.

Ai écarquilla les yeux. Qu'avait-il en tête?

Il brandit un singe en peluche.

-Voici la femelle et je suis le mâle.

Ai regarda la peluche avec stupeur. Il n'allait quand même pas oser...

Il s'accroupit par terre et se mit à faire du rentre dedans au singe en peluche en poussant des cris de singe suraigus. Ai n'en revenait pas. Il avait osé.

Elle s'empressa de sortir son appareil photo, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié cette fois ci, et de le photographier. Il était trop occupé pour s'en apercevoir et c'était un appareil discret. De toute façon, elle estimait que s'il ne voulait pas être pris en photo, il n'avait qu'à ne pas faire une chose pareille.

D'ailleurs, en regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que beaucoup d'élèves faisaient la même chose qu'elle. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Certains, à l'instar de Kikuchi et de Kanzaki, allaient même jusqu'à le filmer.

Ensuite, Onizuka se leva, rangea sa peluche et mit une vidéo dans le lecteur DVD.

-Maintenant, nous allons étudier la reproduction humaine, dit-il.

Il mit le DVD en route. C'était un dessin animé hentaï. Ai n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Step Up Love Story, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, dit-il.

Il regardait la vidéo d'un oeil lubrique, en bavant. Ai détourna son regard de lui, écoeurée.

Toutefois, le dessin animé n'était pas si hard que cela et donnait plein d'informations intéressantes sur le sexe. Ai apprit plein de choses qu'elle ignorait. Le film s'avéra passionnant.

À la fin du film, Onizuka, toujours déguisé en singe, quitta la salle. Ai consulta sa montre. Plus qu'un quart d'heure de cours. C'était fou comme l'heure avait passé vite.

-C'était un cours très instructif, dit Kanzaki, satisfaite.

-C'est vrai, dit Ai. Je trouve que les profs devraient faire ça plus souvent. On ne nous apprend rien, sur le sexe, or, c'est une chose très importante.

-Ca fait plaisir d'entendre une fille parler ainsi, dit Murai, un garçon blond aux cheveux coupés à ras.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, fit remarquer Kanzaki.

Un peu plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ai ressortit son appareil photo. Onizuka était vêtu d'une jupe en velours à rubans, d'un chemisier à jabots et d'une petite cape assortie à la jupe. Il arborait une perruque blonde bouclée et du maquillage. Une gothic Lolita. Ai aimait bien ce style mais sur un homme musclé tel qu'Onizuka, c'était l'horreur. Cela dit, c'était drôle. Il tenait un manga en main.

-Il va nous parler d'un manga, dit Kanzaki.

-Ah bon?Fit Ai.

-Oui, il le fait de temps en temps quand il a fini son cours, ou du moins ce qu'il appelle un cours. Avant, je ne lisais pas de mangas mais il m'a convertie.

Ai sourit.

-C'est chouette! Dit-elle.

Lorsque les rires se furent calmés, Onizuka prit la parole.

-Aujourd'hui, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais vous parler d'un shôjo, annonça-t-il.

Il y eut une rumeur de déception parmi les garçons de la classe.

-Ne soyez pas déçus, il s'agit d'un shôjo qui a eu beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons. Je l'ai découvert récemment. Il s'agit de _Princess__Princess_. Cela parle d'un lycée pour garçons où, pour apporter la touche de charme féminin qui manque tant, on demande aux garçons les plus mignons de jouer le rôle de filles. Ils s'habillent donc en filles lors des cérémonies et adressent des sourires gracieux à leurs fans. Oui, leurs fans. En effet, les princesses ont un statut de star dans le lycée. Ce manga présente le quotidien de Tôru, Yûjirô et Mikoto, trois princesses. Le personnage principal est Tôru, un nouvel élève qui découvre l'étrange tradition du lycée. Au début, il est choqué puis accepte son rôle de princesse et l'appréciera petit à petit. C'est très drôle, je vous le recommande.

Onizuka fit circuler le manga parmi les élèves.

-J'aime bien le style de dessin, dit Kanzaki.

-Moi aussi, dit Ai. Je l'ai lu, je pourrai te le prêter, si tu veux.

Kanzaki sourit.

-C'est vrai? Super!

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Ai alla voir Onizuka, qui avait enlevé sa perruque.

-Pfou! Ca tient chaud! Soupira-t-il. Salut, Ai! Qu'est ce qui t'amène?

Ai lui sourit.

-Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

-Fayote! Se moqua Onizuka.

-Mais non, je suis sincère! S'indigna Ai.

Onizuka éclata de rire.

-Je te taquine, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Je suis très content que tu aies apprécié le cours.

-J'avais entendu parler du manga Step Up Love Story, dit Ai. J'étais tentée de le lire. J'ignorais qu'il y avait une adaptation animée.

-Je peux te prêter le DVD, si tu veux, dit Onizuka. Et je te conseille le manga, il est très instructif. Enfin, pour le moment, il ne m'a pas servi, car je suis toujours puceau.

Ai rougit. Onizuka s'en aperçut.

-Oups, désolé! Je ne voulais pas te choquer, dit-il.

Ai sourit.

-Non, je trouve ça mignon, dit-elle.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Onizuka qui rougit. Ainsi, il était puceau. Alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça. Ce n'était pas très surprenant, dans un sens. Ai jugea bon de changer de sujet.

-J'ai lu Princess Princess, je l'ai trouvé super, dit-elle. C'est l'un de mes mangas préférés.

Onizuka sourit.

-J'aimerais bien jeter un oeil à ta collection, à ce sujet, dit-il. Tu m'inviteras chez toi?

-Heu...si vous voulez, dit Ai.

Il ignorait encore qu'elle habitait au collège, comme lui.

Ai prit congé d'Onizuka et consulta son emploi du temps. Elle avait deux heures de littérature ce matin et deux heures d'anglais l'après midi. Deux matières qu'elle aimait bien.

Sur le temps de midi, elle déjeuna à la cantine avec Kanzaki, Kikuchi et toute la bande. Kanzaki avait raison. La cantine n'était pas mauvaise. Elle prit une petite soupe miso en entrée, des ramens au poulet et de la glace au thé vert en dessert. Ensuite, elle traîna un peu avec Kanzaki et les autres puis alla à la bibliothèque travailler sur son article.

Ai soupira. Ce qui ressortait de ses notes était qu'Onizuka était un grand anarchiste aux cours uniques en leur genre et qui protégeait ses élèves, même les plus difficiles en réglant ses problèmes à sa manière. Ce qui était plutôt positif. Arisada serait furieux. Elle aurait bien aimé le faire changer d'avis au sujet d'Onizuka mais il paraissait borné.

Comparé au cours d'Onizuka, le cours d'anglais passa lentement. C'était une des matières préférées d'Ai mais elle trouvait que le prof était terne, comparé à Onizuka. D'ailleurs, comparé à lui, la plupart des profs lui paraissaient ennuyeux. Elle comprenait Kanzaki qui disait ne venir en cours que pour lui.

Après les cours, Ai alla ranger dans sa chambre le DVD Step Up Love Story, qu'Onizuka lui avait prêté et alla attendre Nana à l'entrée du collège, munie d'un paquet de bonbons. Elle grignota quelques réglisses et fraises tagada en l'attendant. Elle regarda passer les élèves. Par rapport à eux, elle aurait dû se sentir en décalage, au vu de la différence d'âge qu'il avait entre elle et eux. Néanmoins, elle s'était plutôt bien intégrée et s'entendait bien avec Kanzaki. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille était en avance pour son âge. Quant à Ai, elle avait conservé son âme d'enfant. Un peu comme Onizuka. C'était pour cela qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec les élèves.

-Hé, Ai! L'interpella une voix familière.

Ai tourna la tête et reconnut son amie aux cheveux roses. Nana s'approcha d'elle et les garçons qui traînaient aux alentours la regardèrent d'un oeil appréciateur. Il fallait dire que Nana, en plus d'être jolie, possédait des courbes généreuses.

-Salut Nana! Dit Ai. On y va?

-Tu n'as pas oublié ta serviette et tes affaires de toilette? S'enquit Nana.

Ai lui montra son sac.

-Tout est là dedans! Dit-elle.

-Alors on y va! Déclara Nana.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture de Nana. Celle ci s'apprêta à démarrer mais Ai l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Attends, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle sortit son appareil photo et lui montra les clichés qu'elle avait pris d'Onizuka.

-C'est Onizuka? Gloussa Nana. Il est grave!

-Tu devrais assister à ses cours, c'est épatant, dit Ai. Aujourd'hui, on a eu droit à un dessin animé hentaï.

Les yeux bleus de Nana s'écarquillèrent.

-Non! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Et si, dit Ai. Et ce n'est pas tout, regarde. Ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant les photos qu'elle avait prises sur son portable, où on voyait Onizuka se laver dans le lavabo. Nana esquissa un sourire gourmand.

-Dis donc, il est bien bâti, remarqua-t-elle. Ai, espèce de petite coquine!

-J'ignorais qu'il habitait au collège, quand j'ai pris ses photos. En tout cas, je refuse de faire comme lui. J'ai besoin d'un bon bain chaud.

-Tu m'étonnes, dit Nana. Cela tombe bien, cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas allée aux bains publics.

Nana et Ai se rendirent aux bains publics. Elles se déshabillèrent, enroulèrent une serviette autour d'elles et se glissèrent dans l'eau chaude. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, elles avaient donc le bain pour elles toutes seules. Ai en profita pour faire quelques brasses. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de nager dans de l'eau chaude.

-Alors, dit Nana, comment il est, Onizuka? C'est le sale type que le vieux t'a dépeint? Je trouve qu'il a l'air marrant.

Ai soupira.

-Je suis mal barrée, Nana, confia-t-elle. J'aime beaucoup Onizuka. C'est un pervers, certes, mais il est super sympa, drôle, franc et courageux. Il n'y en a pas deux comme lui.

Nana l'observa.

-Oh, toi, tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse? Gloussa-t-elle.

Ai rougit.

-Je crois que j'ai un petit faible pour lui, avoua-t-elle. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune chance avec lui.

Elle même sentait la pointe de regret percer dans sa voix.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? Dit Nana.

-Il y a une prof super mignonne qu'il ne laisse pas indifférente. Et je suis son élève, il ne peut rien se passer entre nous.

-Tu fais semblant d'être son élève, rectifia Nana. Quand ton enquête sera terminée, tu pourras peut-être sortir avec lui!

Ai secoua la tête.

-Pas si j'écris un article où je le descends en flèche, fit-elle remarquer.

-C'est vrai, admit Nana. Tu sais, tu pourrais peut-être parler à Arisada, le convaincre d'écrire un article qui soit au moins objectif. C'est ce que sont censés faire les bons journalistes, alors il devrait comprendre.

Ai soupira.

-J'ai déjà essayé, dit-elle. Mais il refuse de changer d'opinion sur Onizuka. Je me demande pourquoi il le déteste tant.

Nana resta un instant silencieuse. De toute évidence, elle réfléchissait.

-Nous devrions peut-être mener notre petite enquête, finit-elle par dire.

-Bonne idée! S'exclama Ai.

-Pour le moment, contente toi de rassembler un maximum d'informations sur Onizuka. Après on enquêtera sur Arisada. On fait comme ça, d'accord?

-D'accord! Dit Ai.

-Sinon, en ce qui concerne Onizuka, tu crois que tu lui plais? Demanda Nana.

-Il ne me voit que comme une élève! Protesta Ai. Sinon, il a une bonne opinion de moi et il me trouve jolie, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les yeux de Nana brillèrent d'excitation.

-Ooooh, c'est vrai?S'exclama-t-elle. Il te l'a dit?

Ai secoua la tête.

-Non, il l'a dit à une prof et elle me l'a répété, quand je l'ai interrogée sur lui.

Nana sourit.

-Alors, tu as peut-être une chance, dit-elle.

Ai soupira.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible, dit-elle. De toute façon, il ne me plait pas tant que ça.

Le sourire de Nana s'élargit.

-Ouais, on verra, dit-elle. Au fait, ça te dirait d'aller manger dehors? J'ai une de ces envies d'un okonomiyaki!

Ai esquissa un sourire gourmand.

-Avec plaisir! Dit-elle.

Elles sortirent et se rendirent au restaurant d'okonomiyaki préféré d'Ai et Nana. Elles dégustèrent les crêpes au chou et la viande et se rendirent au café Cat's eyes. Cette fois ci, Ai commanda la glace au chocolat noir, à l'orange et au café que Miyabi avait choisie la fois précédente. Sans l'intervention d'Onizuka, elles auraient pu devenir amies. D'un autre côté, heureusement qu'il était intervenu pour se défendre. Ainsi, elle connaissait la vérité.

-Je te ramène au lycée? Proposa Nana.

Ai secoua la tête.

-Non, merci. Je vais traîner un peu en en ville.

Une expression inquiète s'afficha sur le visage de Nana.

-D'accord mais dans ce cas, prends un taxi pour rentrer! Il fait déjà nuit, c'est dangereux de s'aventurer seule dehors à cette heure là, surtout pour une fille!

Ai eut un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle, je prendrai un taxi, ou bien le bus. Il s'arrête juste devant le lycée!

Nana sembla soulagée.

-D'accord, dans ce cas ça va. Bon, moi je vais rejoindre Kyo, il doit s'inquiéter.

-Ok! Bonne soirée, miss! Dit Ai.

-À toi aussi! Répondit Nana.

Ai prit congé de Nana et se promena en ville. Dans une vitrine, elle eut le coup de foudre pour une petite robe bleue à fleurs transparente. Elle entra dans la boutique et la prit pour l'essayer, ainsi qu'un bustier rose. Les deux lui allaient à ravir. En plus, ces vêtements n'étaient vraiment pas chers. Satisfaite, elle se rendit à la caisse pour payer ses vêtements. De l'autre côté de la caisse, elle reconnut Fujiko, la rousse qu'Onizuka avait pelotée. En tant que journaliste, elle avait la mémoire des noms.

-Bonjour, Fujiko! S'exclama-t-elle.

La jolie rousse écarquilla les yeux. Elle sembla la reconnaître et lui sourit.

-Salut, Ai! Tu t'appelles bien Ai?

Ai hocha la tête.

-Exact! Dit-elle.

-Je ne t'ai toujours pas offert de glace, dit-elle. En attendant, je vais te faire une réduction sur tes achats. Je te fais le tout à moitié prix.

-Super, merci! S'exclama Ai.

Les vêtements n'étaient déjà pas chers, alors là, c'était encore mieux. Elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup de dépenses.

Elle quitta le magasin et se rendit dans une librairie. Là, elle choisit le deuxième tome de la _Princesse écarlate_, d'Eiri Yuki, qui venait de sortir et le Cristal bleu, le tout nouveau livre du même auteur. Elle lut le résumé au dos.

_Nana, lycéenne comme les autres, s'est fait offrir un pendentif orné d'un cristal bleu pour son anniversaire. Depuis, elle rêve souvent d'un étrange jeune homme, à la peau diaphane et aux yeux bleu nuit. Qui est vraiment cet homme? Qu'essaie-t-il de lui dire?Un jour, un nouvel élève fait son entrée dans sa classe. Il ressemble trait pour trait à l'homme de ses rêves. Il s'appelle Ren. Nana essaie de l'approcher mais il se montre froid et distant avec elle. Jusqu'au jour où, une nuit où elle était prête à tomber dans le vide, il la sauve..._

Ai se lécha les babines. Une histoire mêlant amour et surnaturel, comme tous les livres d'Eiri Yuki. Tout ce qu'elle aimait. Elle prit les deux livres et se rendit au rayon manga. Là, elle prit les deux premiers tomes de Step Up love Story. Puis elle passa à la caisse.

En sortant, Ai fouilla dans son portefeuille et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus d'argent liquide. Impossible de se payer le taxi, dans ces conditions. Tant pis. Elle allait prendre le bus. Elle se rendit à l'arrêt de bus et consulta les horaires. Elle se rendit compte que le prochain bus ne viendrait pas avant une heure. Il faisait froid et c'était plus rapide de rentrer à pied. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien en chemin.

Ai emprunta un raccourci. Il avait l'inconvénient d'être quasiment désert. Au loin, elle aperçut deux types qui avançaient vers elle en ricanant. Manifestement, ils avaient bu. Elle fit demi-tour mais elle vit cinq autres types qui approchaient. Eux non plus ne semblaient pas très fréquentables. Elle fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de sa bombe lacrymogène. Elle ne la trouva pas. Elle l'avait oubliée dans sa chambre.

Les types s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle réfléchit. Elle était nulle en arts martiaux mais peut-être réussirait-elle à donner un coup de poing ou un coup de pied à l'un d'entre eux. Cela dit, même si elle réussissait, elle était seule et ils étaient sept.

-Salut chérie! Lança l'un d'entre entre eux.

-T'es petite, mais t'es drôlement bien roulée, dit un autre.

Voilà qui s'annonçait mal.

-Laissez moi tranquille! Dit Ai en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

-Sois cool, chérie, on veut juste s'amuser un peu avec toi!

Ai serra les poings.

-Tu ne veux pas t'amuser avec nous?

Ils étaient tout près d'elle, à présent.

-Ils sont super sexy, tes bas! Dit l'un d'entre eux en tripotant sa jarretière.

Il fit glisser sa main sur sa cuisse. C'était répugnant. Ai lui enleva sa main et le poussa violement.

-Ne me touche pas, connard! Cria-t-elle.

À présent, les types avaient l'air contrariés.

-Hé, mais c'est qu'elle riposte!

L'un d'entre eux émit un ricanement.

-On va vite la calmer, dit-il, menaçant.

Ai avait envie de pleurer. Qu'allait-elle devenir? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Alors qu'elle songeait à les frapper avec ses livres, une main lourde s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête. C'était Onizuka. Un sentiment de soulagement naquit en elle. Cependant, elle ne devait pas se réjouir trop vite. Il était seul contre cette bande.

-Ne la touchez pas, dit-il, menaçant.

Les types le regardèrent, l'air surpris.

-T'es qui, toi? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

-Eikichi Onizuka, célibataire, libre comme l'air!

Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Il y fit un trou et sa main n'était même pas blessée. Ai était impressionnée. Les autres aussi, apparemment.

-Voilà ce que je fais quand je suis en colère, lança-t-il. Et une bande de sales types qui s'en prennent à une fille seule, ça me met en colère!

Les types commençaient à avoir peur. Onizuka sembla s'en apercevoir et il sourit.

-D'un autre côté, vous tombez bien, j'avais justement besoin de me défouler.

-Hé! Tu ne serais pas Onizuka du gang des Midnight Angels? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Onizuka afficha un air fier.

-C'est bien moi! Dit-il.

Les types reculèrent.

-Venez, les mecs, il vaut mieux ne pas avoir affaire à lui.

Ils détalèrent comme des lapins. Ai n'arrivait pas à y croire. Onizuka les avait fait fuir en se présentant. Son seul nom inspirait la peur.

-Merci! S'exclama-t-elle, éperdument admirative et reconnaissante.

Onizuka la toisa d'un air sévère.

-Tu es totalement inconsciente, de traîner dehors à une heure pareille. Tes parents ne te disent rien?

Elle faillit lui répondre qu'elle était majeure mais se retint à temps.

-Je n'avais plus d'argent pour le taxi et il n'y avait pas de bus avant une heure, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je vois, soupira Onizuka. Ma moto est garée au bout de la rue, je te raccompagne. Tu habites où?

-En fait, j'habite au collège, avoua Ai. Comme vous.

Onizuka haussa les sourcils.

-C'est vrai? Comment ça se fait?

-J'habite loin, mentit Ai.

Onizuka sourit.

-Je vois, dit-il. Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir me montrer tes mangas!

Elle monta sur la moto, mit son casque et enlaça Onizuka. La proximité avec lui accélérait les battements de son coeur. Elle n'avait jamais fait de moto. La vitesse et l'air frais étaient excitants. Et avec Onizuka, elle se sentait en sécurité.

-Waouh! Tous ces mangas! S'exclama-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre, impressionné.

Ai sourit fièrement.

-Et ce n'est qu'une infime partie de tous ceux que je possède. Les autres sont chez moi. Je veux dire, chez mes parents. Je peux t'en...je peux vous en prêter, si vous voulez.

Elle se sentait si à l'aise avec lui qu'elle avait failli le tutoyer. De plus, il ignorait qu'ils avaient le même âge.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil, reprit-elle. Cela vous dirait qu'on se regarde un film?

-Avec plaisir, dit Onizuka. Par contre, je préférerais qu'on aille dans ma chambre. Tout ce rose, ce n'est pas pour moi! Au fait, où caches-tu tes petites culottes?

-Espèce de pervers! Dit Ai en riant.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté celui d'Ai et les autres OC.

Résumé: Ai Amane, journaliste, se fait passer pour une collégienne pour enquêter sur Eikichi Onizuka

GTO,the best

Chapitre 5: L'enlèvement.

Ai se réveilla peu à peu. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Bizarre. De plus, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans son lit. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Ni dans son appartement, ni dans sa chambre au collège. En regardant autour d'elle, elle reconnut la chambre d'Onizuka. Que faisait-elle là?

Petit à petit, les événements de la veille lui revinrent. Onizuka l'avait sauvée d'une agression et l'avait raccompagnée. Ensuite, ils avaient regardé un film. Pendant le film, les paupières d'Ai, qui n'avait pourtant pas sommeil au début, étaient devenues lourdes. Elle s'était endormie. Pourquoi Onizuka ne l'avait-il pas réveillée? Il avait eu la délicatesse de déposer une couverture sur elle.

Ai remarqua un mot sur la table basse.

_Tu dormais si bien alors je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je suis chez mon pote Ryuji. Fais comme chez toi. _

_GTO_

Ai se demanda ce que signifiait GTO. De toute évidence, c'était le surnom d'Onizuka. Que voulaient dire les initiales? O pour Onizuka, sans doute. Mais elle ignorait ce que signifiaient les autres lettres.

Elle regarda le calendrier. On était samedi. Super. Elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle pourrait bosser sur son article et passer le reste du week end à lire et regarder des DVD. Une perspective des plus agréables.

En tout cas, Onizuka était encore monté dans son estime. Il l'avait sauvée. De plus, il n'avait pas profité de son sommeil pour abuser d'elle. C'était vraiment un mec bien. On pouvait lui faire confiance.

Cependant, elle avait appris une chose intéressante. Il faisait partie d'un gang, les Midnight Angels.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle en sache plus sur ce gang. Elle alluma son ordinateur portable, sur lequel ils avaient regardé son DVD et se connecta. Il y avait le wiki car il y avait une salle informatique à cet étage. Parfait. Elle tapa Midnight Angels sur google. Elle trouva des liens d'articles sur Midnight Sun, le cinquième tome de Twilight inachevé et des liens sur les anges. Elle soupira et tapa Midnight Angels gang. Là, sa recherche porta ses fruits. Elle tomba sur un article intéressant.

_Le gang des Midnight Angels restera dans les mémoires comme le gang de motards le plus puissant de Shonan. Kyosuke Masaki est le père fondateur de ce gang. Motard hors pair, bagarreur invincible, son nom inspirait crainte et respect à tous. Il a perdu la vie dans un accident de moto et a légué sa veste de combat, son legs le plus précieux, à Eikichi Onizuka, faisant de lui son digne héritier(voir photo ci dessous)._

Une photo représentait Onizuka adolescent avec une longue veste blanche ornée d'inscriptions. Il avait fière allure, ainsi.

Ai copia colla l'article dans son ordinateur, dans le document nommé dossier Onizuka. Elle aurait bien poursuivi ses recherches mais son estomac criait famine.

Elle se servit dans le frigo d'Onizuka. Pour compenser, elle l'inviterait à dîner. Elle sortit une canette de soda au citron et aperçut une baguette de pain viennois incrusté de pépites de chocolat ainsi qu'un panier de viennoiseries sur la table. Il y avait un petit mot:

Sers toi, j'ai acheté ça pour toi.

Ai sourit. Onizuka était vraiment adorable. Elle regarda le panier de viennoiseries avec appétit. Il y avait des mini pains au chocolat, des croissants, des pains au chocolat et des chouquettes. Elle engloutit voracement le tout et coupa la baguette de pain viennois en deux. Elle tartina abondamment les deux gigantesques tranches de nutella qu'elle avait ramené la veille et les savoura en s'efforçant de prendre son temps. Puis elle but un verre de soda au citron à petites gorgées. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Elle en achèterait.

Ensuite, Ai s'aperçut qu'elle avait gardé son portable avec elle. Elle téléphona à Nana. Le téléphone sonna longuement puis elle finit par décrocher.

-Oui? Dit Nana d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Oh, pardon, je te réveille? Dit Ai, embêtée.

-Je viens de me lever mais ça ne fait rien, dit Nana. Tu as sûrement une bonne raison de m'appeler. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Ai soupira.

-Nana, je ne pourrais jamais écrire cet article, dit-elle.

Elle perçut une note de désespoir dans sa propre voix.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Nana. Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui?

Ai leva les yeux au ciel. Même si ce n'était pas complètement faux.

-Je me suis réveillée chez lui et il m'a acheté tout un panier de viennoiseries.

-Comme c'est gentil! S'exclama Nana. Attends une seconde! Tu as passé la nuit chez lui? Waouh, tu es une rapide, toi!

Ai poussa un profond soupir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous avons regardé un film, hier soir et je me suis endormie devant, alors il n'a pas osé me réveiller, voilà tout! Nous n'avons rien fait cette nuit!

Nana ne se départit pas de son enthousiasme.

-Peut-être mais en tout cas, vous vous êtes rapprochés! Gloussa-t-elle.

Ai rougit. Le pire, c'était que Nana avait raison.

-Arrête avec ça! S'impatienta Ai. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile. En plus, ce n'est pas tout. Hier soir, il m'a sauvée.

-Il t'a sauvée? Comme un super héros? Dit Nana sur un ton espiègle.

-Je suis sérieuse, Nana. En fait, hier soir, je n'avais plus d'argent pour le taxi, avoua-t-elle, s'attendant à des remontrances.

-Tu aurais pu y penser avant, grommela Nana. Tu aurais fait tes achats et je t'aurais ramenée!

-La prochaine fois, j'y penserai, promis, dit Ai, penaude.

-Bon. Tu ne t'es pas fait agresser, au moins? S'enquit Nana.

-Presque, révéla Ai. C'était incroyable. Ils étaient sept et j'étais seule. Onizuka est arrivé, il leur a dit qui il était et ils ont pris la fuite!

-Waouh! C'est impressionnant! S'exclama Nana.

Ai sourit.

-Je sais.

-En tout cas, tu lui dois une fière chandelle! Fit rem arquer Nana.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, soupira Ai. Je ne peux pas écrire cet article. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça!

Nana resta un instant silencieuse.

-Je comprends. Que comptes tu faire exactement?

Ai passa un main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, désespérée.

Elle était dans une impasse.

-Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais enquêter pour savoir pourquoi Arisada déteste Onizuka et toi, tu vas écrire ton article comme tu le sens, sous l'angle que tu le souhaite, proposa Nana.

-Arisada va être furieux, rappela Ai.

-Oublie Arisada. C'est moi qui m'en charge, dit fermement Nana.

Ai réfléchit un moment.

-D'accord, dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

-On fait comme ça, alors? Dit Nana.

-Oui, acquiesça Ai.

-Tu es soulagée?

-Un peu, dit Ai.

En vérité, elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Elle craignait Arisada. Mais elle voulait faire plaisir à Nana.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, dit Nana. Je meurs de faim, je vais me préparer mon petit déjeuner.

-Nana?

-Oui?

-Merci.

-De rien, dit chaleureusement Nana. Entre amies, c'est normal. Allez, salut!

Elle raccrocha. Ai se versa un peu de soda au citron. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire comme le lui avait dit Nana. De toute façon, elle avait récolté trop d'informations positives pour faire le contraire. Elle allait rentrer chez elle et se mettre au travail dès son arrivée, ainsi elle aurait du temps libre par la suite.

Elle rangea son ordinateur dans sa sacoche et sortit. Là, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et l'enserra de ses bras musclés. Elle se débattit, en vain. Il lui plaqua un mouchoir sur le nez et la bouche et elle perdit connaissance.

Ai se réveilla peu à peu. Elle avait un horrible mal de tête. Que lui était-il arrivé? Où était-elle? Les événements récents lui revinrent. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle s'était faite enlever. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. La lumière était éteinte, elle se trouvait dans l'obscurité. Elle était assise sur un lit. Dans le noir, un réveil indiquait midi. Elle avait donc sommeillé pendant des heures. En cherchant à tâtons, elle mit la main sur une lampe de chevet. Elle l'alluma et observa la pièce. C'était une chambre ordinaire, sans aucun signe particulier. Le lit à une personne, les mangas et les posters laissaient présager qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'ado. Une chambre de fille, au vu des vêtements qui traînaient sur la chaise. Peut-être y trouverait-elle un portable. C'était peu probable, les ravisseurs n'étaient pas fous. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer. Elle chercha partout, fouilla la chambre de fond en comble. En vain. Elle soupira. Elle s'en serait douté.

Ai rangea les affaires qu'elle avait déplacées en fouinant et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux, en espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Peu à peu, elle se rendormit et fit des cauchemars. Dans ses cauchemars, elle était enfermée dans une petite pièce sombre, semblable à un placard et elle entendait des voix. Elle se réveilla en sueur et s'épongea le front avec la taie d'oreiller.

Comme elle avait froid, elle enfila un gilet qui traînait sur la chaise. Il était doux, chaud et à sa taille. Sa chaleur la réconforta et calma ses tremblements. Elle fut tentée de se glisser sous la couverture et de fermer les yeux très fort pour oublier ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas la solution.

À vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas de solution.

Qu'allait-elle devenir? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être ses ravisseurs allaient-ils la frapper, la violer, ou même la tuer. Elle ne voulait pas se l'imaginer. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Une fois calmée, des questions assaillirent son esprit. Pourquoi l'avait-on enlevée? Parce qu'elle était journaliste? Elle se demanda qui pouvait lui en vouloir en tant que journaliste. Dans ses articles, jamais elle n'avait dénoncé une mafia ou quelque chose de ce genre. Jamais elle n'avait révélé au grand jour des pratiques illégales. Elle pensait donc pouvoir éliminer l'hypothèse que son enlèvement avait un rapport avec sa profession.

Soudain, Ai se rappela que lorsqu'elle s'était fait enlever, elle sortait de la chambre d'Onizuka. Son enlèvement avait-il un rapport avec lui? Elle réfléchit à qui pourrait en vouloir à Onizuka. Elle pensa immédiatement à Miyabi Aizawa. Mais elle n'irait pas jusque là, tout de même; La jeune fille lui avait semblé machiavélique, mauvaise et calculatrice mais pas à ce point là.

Elle songea aux types qu'elle avait rencontrés la veille au soir. Elle frissonna. Si c'était eux, ils risquaient d'abuser d'elle. Puis elle se rassura en songeant qu'ils avaient sûrement trop peur d'Onizuka pour faire une chose pareille.

En tout cas, il y avait sûrement de fortes chances pour que son enlèvement soit lié à Onizuka. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir? Il avait fait partie d'un gang de motards connus, alors peut-être des types qui appartenaient à un gang rival.

Ai entendit des éclats de voix. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et alla coller l'oreille à la porte.

-Vous êtes complètement inconscients d'avoir enlevé cette pauvre fille! S'indigna une voix de jeune fille.

-Fiche moi la paix, Myu et contente toi de faire à manger, rétorqua une dure voix d'homme.

-J'en ai marre de vous et de vos magouilles! Cria-t-elle.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

-Si t'es pas contente, tire toi. Tu feras le trottoir, rétorqua l'homme.

-Je ne ferai jamais le trottoir mais un jour, je me tirerai d'ici, tu peux en être sûr! Rétorqua la fille.

L'homme ricana.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. En attendant, va nourrir cette fille, ordonna-t-il.

-D'accord mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle doit être affamée! J'en ai marre de vos histoires!

Ai regagna son lit. Elle ne voulait pas que cette malheureuse fille ouvre et la découvre juste derrière la porte. Elle se rendrait compte qu'elle les avait espionnés.

Au moins, Ai allait bientôt manger. Une maigre consolation. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait englouti ce matin, elle était affamée. C'était sans doute dû au stress et à la peur.

On frappa à la porte. Cette marque de politesse étonna Ai. La porte s'ouvrit, une silhouette féminine entra et alluma la lumière. Elle était très maigre, de taille moyenne, avait de longs cheveux noirs, le visage pâle et soucieux. Elle tenait un plateau chargé de nourriture.

-Bonjour, dit-elle timidement. Excusez moi de vous déranger.

Ai s'efforça de lui sourire.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, dit-elle, vous êtes ici chez vous. Enfin...je suppose.

La jeune fille sourit à son tour.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-elle.

Elle posa le plateau sur le lit. Ai s'en approcha. Une bonne odeur s'en dégageait.

-Mangez, dit la fille. Ce sont des ramens aux légumes. Mangez, vous devez avoir faim.

Ai obéit. Les ramens avaient un petit goût épicé.

-C'est délicieux, dit-elle à la jeune fille. Elle était sincère.

La jeune fille sourit à nouveau.

-Je m'appelle Myu, se pré vous?

-Ai, répondit Ai. Ai Amane.

-C'est un très joli prénom, la complimenta Myu.

Ai sourit.

-Merci. Le votre n'est pas mal non plus.

Myu prit une profonde inspiration, puis se lança.

-Ecoutez, dit-elle, je suis désolée pour mon frère. C'est un malade et je ne comprends pas la plupart de ses agissements.

-Pourquoi ne le dénoncez vous pas à la police? Demanda Ai.

Myu frémit.

-J'ai trop peur, confia-t-elle à voix basse. Il me retrouverait et se vengerait à ma sortie de prison.

Ai ressentit de la compassion pour cette pauvre fille. Elle posa une main apaisante sur la sienne.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a une solution, dit-elle.

Myu esquissa un sourire triste.

-C'est gentil de dire ça. Avez vous assez mangé?Je peux vous apporter autre chose, si vous voulez.

-Non, merci, dit Ai, qui était rassasiée.

-Un verre de coca, alors? Proposa Myu.

-Je veux bien, merci, dit Ai.

Myu quitta la pièce et revint peu de temps après avec un grand verre de coca, qu'elle tendit à Ai.

-Merci, dit celle ci.

Elle prit le verre et le but à petites gorgées. Le goût sucré et caramélisé de la boisson lui apporta un léger réconfort. Elle eut alors une idée.

-Myu, est ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi? Demanda-t-elle.

Myu prit une expression inquiète.

-Quoi donc?

-Je voudrais que vous appeliez ce numéro et prévenir la personne au bout du fil que j'ai été enlevée.

C'était le numéro de Nana. Myu secoua la tête, paniquée.

-Je ne peux pas. Mon frère me tuerait, dit-elle, effrayée.

-S'il vous plaît, insista Ai. Si vous ne pouvez pas prévenir la police, faites au moins ça pour moi.

Myu sembla hésiter.

-Bon, d'accord, finit-elle par dire. Je vais essayer. Mais je ne vous promets rien.

-Merci, dit Ai, reconnaissante.

Myu se leva et quitta la pièce. Ai croisa les doigts très fort pour qu'elle réussisse à téléphoner sans que son frère la voie.

Un peu plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ai se leva, pleine d'espoir. Mais ce n'était pas Myu. C'était deux types portant une cagoule. L'un d'entre eux tenait une caméra. Ils étaient assez costauds. Effrayée, Ai recula et se recroquevilla sur le lit.

-Salut, chérie! Ricana L'un des deux.

-Que me voulez vous? Dit Ai, sur la défensive.

-On a un problème avec Onizuka, dit le type.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui! Rétorqua Ai.

L'homme émit un autre ricanement.

-Ah ouais? C'est pour cela qu'on t'a trouvée dans sa chambre?Dit-il.

-On veut lui demander une rançon, dit l'autre, celui qui tenait la caméra. Contre sa petite amie.

Ai ne prit pas la peine de faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie. Ils ne l'auraient pas crue.

-Onizuka n'a pas les moyens de payer une rançon! Fit-elle néanmoins remarquer.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent d'un rire désagréable.

-On lui fait confiance, dit le type à la caméra. Onizuka est très débrouillard, il trouvera le fric. Surtout pour revoir sa jolie petite amie. En attendant, on va lui faire un petit cadeau.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire? Dit-elle, méfiante.

-T'inquiète, ça va te plaire, dit l'autre type. On va faire un petit film et tu vas nous montrer tes talents d'actrice.

Ai les défia du regard.

-Et si je refuse? Lança-t-elle, provocatrice.

-Tu vas accepter avec plaisir. À moins que tu ne tiennes pas à la vie.

Il illustra ses propos en sortant un revolver, qu'il brandit sur elle. Elle s'efforça de ravaler ses larmes.

-Alors, tu acceptes, ma jolie?

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, répliqua Ai sèchement.

Peut-être bluffait-il en la menaçant avec son revolver mais Ai ne voulait pas se risquer à vérifier. L'autre homme braqua sa caméra sur elle et la mit en marche.

-Enlève le haut, ordonna-t-il.

Tremblante, de froid et de peur, Ai déboutonna la veste de son pyjama et l'enleva.

-Ce n'est pas bon, dit-il avec un rire méchant. On la refait.

-Pourquoi? Osa demander Ai.

-Ta manière de te déshabiller n'est pas assez sexy, ricana-t-il. On recommence.

Ai remit son haut de pyjama et le fit glisser sur ses bras.

-C'est mieux, dit l'homme. Maintenant, enlève le bas.

Ai obéit en ravalant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put.

-Jolie petite culotte! La complimenta-t-il. Maintenant, tu vas dire: Onizuka, Onizuka, j'ai envie de toi!

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Ai et les deux hommes sursautèrent. Puis Ai soupira de soulagement. C'était Onizuka, suivi de Nana. Il se mit à saigner du nez en voyant Ai dévêtue. Nana le gifla.

-Aïe, gémit-il. Qu'est ce qui te prend?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer, lui reprocha Nana. Ai, rhabille-toi!

Ai s'empressa d'obéir.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là? S'exclama le type à la caméra.

Onizuka leur sourit.

-Vous vouliez me faire un cadeau? C'est gentil comme tout! En plus, j'adore les vidéos de cul, surtout avec une mignonne petite lycéenne!

Nana et Ai le regardèrent, choquées. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait?

-Laissez moi vous remercier, poursuivit Onizuka et il leur donna un coup de poing à chacun. Ils vacillèrent, puis reprirent l'équilibre.

-Connard! S'exclamèrent-ils.

-C'est vous, les connards! Rétorqua durement Onizuka. Nana m'a prévenu qu'Ai avait été enlevée. Vous en prendre à une jeune fille sans défense, c'est déjà minable mais lui faire faire ce que vous avez osé lui faire faire, c'est vraiment dégueulasse!

Sur ce, il leur décocha deux nouveaux coups de poings, les envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ai était impressionnée par sa force. Cette fois ci, les deux types mirent un certain temps à se remettre. Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent d'Onizuka.

-On pensait que ça te ferait plaisir, de voir une vidéo de ta nana à moitié à poil criant ton nom!

-Ma nana? Ce n'est pas ma nana, c'est une élève! Et je protège mes élèves! Clama-t-il.

-Mais c'est qu'il joue les héros, ricana un des types.

-Oui, car je suis un héros! Dit fièrement Onizuka en leur assenant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

GTO, Great Teacher Onizuka! Le plus génial des profs doublé d'un super héros!

Ai ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voilà ce que signifiaient les initiales. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper. Les deux types semblaient forts et prêts à riposter.

-Le héros, poursuivit Onizuka, va vous donner sa punition divine!

Sur ces mots, il para leurs attaques d'une prise qui les mit tous les deux à terre.

-Bien! Dit Onizuka, satisfait. Maintenant, on va voir qui vous êtes, espèces de lâches!

Il se pencha et enleva leurs cagoules. Les deux hommes avaient un visage massif, assez laid. Onizuka écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Kurosawa et Kishinoda? On était ensemble au lycée! Vous faisiez partie du gang des lances flammes, un gang rival au mien!

-Ouais, dit difficilement l'un des deux hommes, les traits crispés par la douleur. Nous voulions faire partie du gang des Midnight Angels mais tu as refusé. On ne te l'a jamais pardonné.

-Je n'allais pas faire entrer des sales types comme vous dans mon gang, rétorqua Onizuka. Et ce n'est pas une raison pour vous en prendre à une fille. Allez, viens, Ai, on se tire!

-J'ai prévenu la police, déclara Nana. Elle aussi semblait admirer Onizuka. Ai se leva, les jambes en coton, et se jeta dans les bras d'Onizuka.

-Merci! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était sur le point de craquer. Onizuka lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

-Arrête tes bêtises, dit-il gentiment. Je ne laisse jamais tomber mes élèves. Tu vas pouvoir marcher, ou bien tu préfères emprunter le GPO?

Ai desserra son étreinte et haussa les sourcils, intriguée.

-Le GPO? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

Onizuka lui sourit.

-Ouais. Le Great Porteur Onizuka.

Ai ne put s'empêcher de rire. Après ce qu'elle venait de subir, elle ne pensait pas en être encore capable.

-Je crois que je peux marcher, dit-elle.

Elle fit un, deux, trois pas et trébucha. Nana se précipita vers elle.

-Ca va, Ai? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? S'enquit-elle.

Ai parvint à sourire.

-Non, je crois que je suis juste un peu patraque, dit-elle.

-GPO en service! Déclara Onizuka et il enveloppa Ai dans son manteau avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-GPO en route! Annonça-t-il en sortant de la chambre et il se mit à imiter le bruit d'un moteur de voiture.

Ai sourit. Même dans une telle situation, il fallait qu'il fasse l'andouille.

-C'est Myu qui t'a appelée, Nana? Demanda-t-elle à son amie.

Celle ci acquiesça.

-Oui, dit-elle. J'ai tout de suite foncé au collège prévenir Onizuka. Heureusement, il était rentré chez lui, dans sa chambre.

-Il faut aller chercher Myu, s'alarma Ai.

Onizuka lui tapota la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous n'allions pas laisser cette pauvre petite avec ces deux sales types, la rassura-t-il.

Ils trouvèrent Myu dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de faire des beignets. Onizuka en mangea un.

-Onizuka! Gronda Nana.

-C'est délicieux, dit celui ci.

Myu esquissa un sourire timide.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Si on te sort de là, tu nous en feras rien que pour nous?

-Heu...si vous voulez, dit timidement Myu.

-Alors viens avec nous, ma petite Myu, dit Onizuka.

Ils se rendirent au commissariat. Là, Myu put témoigner. Ensuite, ils allèrent chez Nana et Myu leur prépara des beignets au nutella et à la confiture de fraises. Ils étaient délicieux.

-Demain, on ira chercher tes affaires et tu viendras t'installer chez moi, en attendant qu'on te trouve une famille d'accueil. Ton frère et son horrible ami ont beau être en prison, maintenant, il ne faut pas que tu restes toute seule dans cet appartement.

-Mais...je ne veux pas vous déranger, dit Myu, gênée.

Nana lui sourit.

-Quelqu'un qui fait d'aussi bons beignets ne risque pas de me déranger, assura-t-elle. Tu sais préparer d'autres plats?

-Oui, répondit Myu.

-Lesquels? Dit Nana avec un air gourmand.

-Les ramens, le sukiyaki, les okonomiyakis, le curry...

Ai se lécha les babines. Cela lui donnait faim. Elle prit un beignet.

-C'est parfait! Dit Nana. Je t'hébergerai gratuitement et en échange, tu me feras la cuisine.

-Mais vous avez un petit ami, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, dit Myu, embarrassée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Nana. C'est moi qui ira chez lui. Toi, tu garderas l'appartement, d'accord?

Myu hocha la tête.

-D'accord, dit-elle.

-De toute façon, ce n'est que provisoire, dit Nana.

Peu de temps après, Ai et Onizuka rentrèrent au lycée en moto. Ai alla dans sa chambre pour se changer, puis elle rejoignit Onizuka dans la sienne.

-Professeur, je voudrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit-elle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine! Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, dit-il en prenant une voix de justicier.

-Mais je tiens à vous remercier, insista Ai.

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha d'Onizuka, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser. Au début, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Le désir en lui était palpable. Puis elle prolongea le baiser et il la repoussa doucement.

-Arrête, dit-il. Je suis très flatté mais on n'a pas le droit.

-Personne n'en saura rien, on s'en fiche! Dit Ai.

-Non, moi je ne m'en fiche pas, dit Onizuka fermement. Je ne veux pas abuser de mes élèves.

Il était catégorique. Ai n'insista pas. Elle le considérait vraiment comme son héros et elle respectait son choix.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté celui d'Ai et les autres OC.

Résumé: Ai Amane, journaliste, se fait passer pour une collégienne pour enquêter sur Eikichi Onizuka

GTO,the best

Chapitre 6: L'esprit

Ai rêva d'Onizuka. Dans son rêve, ils faisaient l'amour. C'était très doux et agréable. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, une immense déception l'envahit. Elle aurait tant aimé que ce soit vrai. Elle essaya de se rendormir mais l'image d'Onizuka avait envahi son esprit. Renonçant à retrouver le sommeil, elle ouvrit les yeux. Là, elle tressaillit. Elle s'était aperçue avec effarement qu'Onizuka dormait près d'elle. Au début, elle crut qu'elle rêvait encore. Puis elle se remémora les événements de la veille. Elle s'était fait kidnapper et Onizuka l'avait sauvée. Il avait été remarquable. Une fois de plus. Traumatisée par son enlèvement, elle l'avait supplié de dormir avec elle et il avait cédé.

Il dormait paisiblement. Ai nota avec amusement qu'il ronflait et avait la bouche ouverte. Elle fut tentée un moment de l'embrasser dans son sommeil mais chassa cette idée. Si jamais ce baiser le réveillait, il lui en voudrait. Et ça, Ai ne le voulait pas.

Décidément, Ai n'avait pas de chance. Elle avait pas mal de succès auprès des hommes, qui appréciaient son côté femme enfant qu'ils avaient envie de protéger, mais lorsqu'un homme lui plaisait vraiment, c'était à sens unique. Comme avec Onizuka. Cela dit, il avait refusé ses avances parce qu'elle était son élève. Ou plutôt parce qu'il la prenait pour son élève. En tout cas, cela prouvait qu'il était honnête et qu'il la respectait et elle ne l'aimait que davantage pour cela. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente mais lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée et prise dans ses bras, la veille, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Malheureusement, c'était sans espoir. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes. À moins qu'il ne soit amoureux de Fuyutsuki.

En tout cas, Ai voulait le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il l'avait sauvée à deux reprises.

Elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui en retour. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle allait lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle se leva et regarda dans le frigo. Il n'y avait que des bières et des canettes de coca. Il ne devait pas manger très sainement. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle aille faire des courses.

En pyjama, grelottante, elle quitta la chambre d'Onizuka et descendit au premier étage pour regagner la sienne. Là, elle alla chercher sa brosse à dents et son maquillage et se lava les dents, le visage et se maquilla dans les toilettes. Puis elle enfila sa robe bleue transparente à fleurs qu'elle avait achetée l'avant-veille. Elle se mit un soupçon de parfum à la fraise et s'admira dans le miroir. Se faire belle était toujours l'une des choses qu'elle préférait dans la journée. Mais là, elle le faisait pour Onizuka. Même si cela ne rimait à rien.

Elle prit son sac à main et son chariot pour faire les courses, un chariot à motifs de fraises sur fond noir. Puis elle quitta le collège, en espérant qu'Onizuka ne se réveillerait pas avant son arrivée. À l'arrêt de bus, elle consulta sa montre. Il était sept heures et quart. Elle soupçonnait Onizuka d'être du genre à faire la grasse matinée, ça devrait donc aller.

En montant dans le bus, elle reconnut Fujiko. Elle l'interpella. La jeune femme sourit en la voyant et elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Salut Ai! J'adore ton chariot! Tu l'as trouvé où?

-Au Pays des Merveilles, répondit Ai. C'est un grand magasin qui comporte environ huit étages et on peut y trouver de tout, des accessoires de déco, des vêtements, des livres et des films, le tout pas cher. J'adore cet endroit, j'y vais une fois par mois.

Elle avait même écrit un article sur ce magasin.

Les yeux marrons de Fujiko s'illuminèrent.

-Ca a l'air super! Préviens moi la prochaine fois que tu y vas, on pourrait y aller ensemble! Si je ne travaille pas, bien sûr.

Ai sourit.

-C'est fort possible, le magasin est ouvert le lundi. Il est ouvert sept jours sur sept, d'ailleurs.

-C'est parfait, je ne travaille pas le lundi! Se réjouit Fujiko.

-Alors on ira un lundi, décida Ai.

-Ca marche! Au fait, la robe te va à ravir!

-Merci, dit Ai, flattée.

Elle ne cessait de baisser la tête vers sa robe et de regarder dans le reflet qu'offraient les vitres du bus pour s'admirer. Quand elle s'achetait de nouveaux vêtements, elle avait tendance à devenir narcissique à un point agaçant pour les autres. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Tu vas travailler, là? Demanda-t-elle à Fujiko.

Fujiko acquiesça.

-Oui. Si tu veux passer, je te ferai une réduction.

Ai secoua la tête.

-Mais ce n'est pas la peine, voyons! Tu me l'as déjà faite une fois!

Fujiko sourit.

-Et alors? Ca me fait plaisir!

-D'accord, céda Ai.

Elle avait de la chance. Elle aimait bien ce magasin de vêtements, elle y avait vu plein de choses sympa. Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses. Puis Fujiko reprit la parole.

-Au fait, j'ai revu le pervers de la dernière fois. Il s'est excusé.

-C'est vrai? Tant mieux! Dit Ai.

Onizuka montait encore dans son estime.

-J'ai accepté ses excuses et il m'a proposé de m'offrir un café, pour se faire pardonner.

-Ah oui? Et tu as accepté? S'enquit Ai qui sentait une pointe de jalousie l'aiguillonner.

Fujiko secoua la tête.

-Non, j'ai refusé!Mon petit ami serait jaloux!

En son for intérieur, Ai se sentit soulagée. Elle se voyait difficilement rivaliser avec une bombe telle que Fujiko.

-Au fait, moi aussi j'ai revu le pervers. C'est mon prof principal et il s'appelle Onizuka.

Fujiko écarquilla les yeux.

-Sérieux? Gloussa-t-elle. Il ne te mène pas la vie trop dure?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Ai. Il est très gentil et c'est un prof unique en son genre. On ne s'ennuie pas, avec lui.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, fit remarquer Fujiko.

Ai s'empourpra.

-En fait, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, avoua-t-elle.

Fujiko grimaça.

-Aïe! C'est embêtant!

-Oui, je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, dit Ai.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu rencontreras un garçon de ton âge, assura Fujiko sur un ton affectueux.

Ai fut tentée de lui dire qu'Onizuka et elle avaient exactement le même âge mais elle se tut. Elle n'allait pas révéler sa couverture de journaliste à une fille qu'elle connaissait depuis si peu, aussi sympathique soit elle. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

-Au fait, qu'est ce qu'il fait, ton petit ami? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Il est journaliste au Papillon noir. Tu as peut-être déjà lu ses articles.

Ai n'en revenait pas de cette coïncidence.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Ryo Saeba.

Ryo. Celui qui n'arrêtait pas de la câliner et de l'appeler Ai-chan. Ai l'adorait. Elle fut tentée de lui dire qu'elle le connaissait mais se retint à temps.

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta, Ai prit congé de Fujiko et descendit du bus. Elle alla acheter quelques muffins parfumés à la banane et au chocolat, deux chocolats chauds et du jus d'orange pressée. Puis elle revint au lycée.

Onizuka dormait encore. Avec un sourire espiègle, Ai approcha le chocolat chaud de ses narines. Il huma le parfum sucré et chocolaté et cligna des yeux, puis les ouvrit. Ai lui sourit.

-Bonjour, professeur, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Onizuka bailla.

-Salut, Ai.

-J'ai ramené le petit déjeuner. Tu veux le prendre tout de suite ou tu préfères te rendormir? Je mettrai le chocolat à chauffer dans le micro-ondes.

Onizuka s'étira.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais le manger maintenant, décida-t-il. J'ai faim!

Son estomac gargouilla monstrueusement.

-Je vois ça! Rit Ai.

Ils attaquèrent les muffins.

-J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça pour avoir de bonnes notes, dit Onizuka, la bouche pleine.

-Bien sûr que non! C'est ma manière de vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée! Dit Ai sérieusement.

-Ce n'était rien, je fais ça tous les jours, répondit Onizuka en haussant les épaules.

-Frimeur! Se moqua Ai.

-C'est vrai! Assura Onizuka. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sauve un élève!

-Je trouve ça remarquable, dit sincèrement Ai.

Onizuka rougit.

-Cela fait partie de mon travail de professeur, dit-il modestement .

Ai rit.

-Si tous les profs étaient comme vous, je me demande à quoi le monde ressemblerait, dit-elle.

Onizuka éclata de rire.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-il. L'école serait une partie de rigolade. Pour moi, l'essentiel, c'est que les élèves s'éclatent tant qu'ils en ont l'âge!

-Dommage qu'il y ait si peu de professeurs qui partagent votre avis, dit Ai. En tout cas, le sous directeur ne le partage pas.

Onizuka poussa un léger soupir.

-C'est vrai, dit-il. Il me déteste.

-Et vous, vous le détestez aussi? Demanda Ai.

Onizuka haussa les épaules.

-Non, dit-il. Je ne l'aime pas à la folie mais je ne suis pas du genre à détester les gens, dit-il.

Ai sourit. Elle aimait de plus en plus Onizuka.

-En tout cas, moi, j'ai réussi à le mettre dans ma poche, dit-elle fièrement.

Onizuka haussa les sourcils.

-Le sous directeur? Comment t'as fait? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Facile, dit Ai. Je lui ai apporté son café.

Onizuka la toisa d'un air moqueur.

-Petite fayote! Se moqua-t-il.

-J'avais quelque chose à lui demander! Répondit Ai.

-Ah oui? C'était quoi?

Ai esquissa un sourire mystérieux.

-C'est un secret! Dit-elle.

Onizuka n'insista pas.

Finalement, Ai ne travailla pas du week end. Elle s'était fait enlever la veille et elle passa la journée à jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Onizuka. Le mercredi, une promenade dans les bois fut organisée. La classe se sépara en différents groupes. Ai se retrouva avec Kanzaki, Kikuchi, Murai et, à son grand bonheur, Onizuka. Les bois étaient épais et sombres, peu ensoleillés. Ai frissonna.

-Brrr! Ce n'est pas très rassurant! Fit-elle. Elle était de nature impressionnable.

-Froussarde! Se moqua gentiment Kanzaki.

Onizuka abattit une main sur l'épaule d'Ai. Ce contact lui mit le feu aux joues.

-Ne t'inquiète pas,l'invisible GTO est là! Dit-il avec assurance.

Ai consentit à sourire.

-Je vous considère comme mon héros alors vous avez intérêt à être à la hauteur! Dit-elle.

Un éclat de fierté brilla dans le regard d'Onizuka mais Murai grimaça.

-Ton héros, lui? Ce pervers attardé? Persifla-t-il.

Kanzaki sourit.

-À une époque, je ne considérais pas Onizuka comme mon héros mais comme mon génie de la lampe.

Onizuka blêmit. Ce souvenir ne semblait pas lui plaire.

-Ton génie de la lampe? Comment ça? Demanda Ai, intriguée.

-Je n'avais qu'à claquer les doigts et il faisait tout ce que je lui demandais, dit Kanzaki avec un sourire vicieux. C'était la bonne époque, n'est ce pas, professeur?

-C'est vrai? Fit Ai.

Onizuka fit la grimace.

-Cette petite peste me faisait du chantage, dit-il.

Kanzaki sourcilla.

-Pardon? Vous m'avez traitée de peste? Vous allez le regretter!

En deux temps trois mouvements, Onizuka se retrouva le pantalon baissé, un serpent lui mordant l'entrejambe. Ai regarda Kanzaki, horrifiée. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi diabolique?

-Aaaargh! Je m'excuse, je m'excuse! Enlève moi ça! Cria Onizuka.

Kanzaki arracha le serpent d'un coup sec.

-C'est un faux, dit-elle en le balançant par dessus son épaule d'un geste désinvolte. Murai éclata de rire. Ai, quant à elle, était prise d'un fou rire nerveux.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle? S'indigna Onizuka.

-Professeur, et si vous remettiez votre pantalon? Suggéra Kanzaki avec un sourire moqueur.

Onizuka baissa les yeux, se rendit compte que son pantalon était baissé sur son joli caleçon noir orné de grenouilles. Il devint rouge comme une pivoine. Ai échangea un sourire avec Kanzaki. Il était encore plus mignon quand il rougissait. Onizuka s'empressa de remonter son pantalon et se remit en marche.

-Allez, on y va! Déclara-t-il.

Le trajet fut assez joyeux. Murai et Kanzaki n'arrêtaient pas d'enquiquiner Onizuka et Kikuchi restait silencieux. Ai se sentait bien. Elle s'amusait bien en leur compagnie et cette sortie scolaire lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Elle en avait fait des agréables, avec Nana qu'elle connaissait en effet depuis cette époque. Mais avec Onizuka et la machiavélique Kanzaki, c'était plus mouvementé.

Trop occupée à regarder la silhouette musclée et rassurante d'Onizuka, Ai ne vit pas la racine d'arbre devant elle et trébucha. Elle ressentit une douleur aiguë dans le pied. Onizuka et les autres se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Ai, est ce que ça va? S'alarma Onizuka.

Ai ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

-Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, gémit-elle.

Onizuka s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, le visage calme.

-Kanzaki, Kikuchi, Murai, continuez sans nous. On vous rejoint.

Les trois adolescents jetèrent un regard inquiet à Ai puis tournèrent les talons et s'éloignèrent.

Onizuka enleva la chaussure d'Ai et fit glisser son bas vers sa cheville. Ce geste sensuel plut à Ai malgré sa douleur.

-Bien. GDO va examiner ceci, dit Onizuka.

-GDO? Répéta Ai sans comprendre.

Onizuka lui sourit.

-Great Doctor Onizuka, énonça-t-il.

Ai parvint à sourire. Onizuka examina sa cheville rouge et endolorie et entreprit de la malaxer. Ce massage aurait procuré du plaisir à Ai si elle ne souffrait pas le martyr.

-Tu te sens mieux? S'enquit Onizuka lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Ai secoua la tête.

-Non, dit-elle piteusement.

-Je vois, dit Onizuka. Heureusement, le GPO est là!

Ai sourit faiblement.

-Le Great Porteur Onizuka? Fit-elle.

-Yep! Allez, grimpe! Dit Onizuka en courbant le dos dans sa direction.

Ai remonta son bas, remit sa chaussure et se hissa sur le dos d'Onizuka. Il se leva et ils se remirent en route.

-Merci, dit Ai. Cela fait la troisième fois que je vous dois une fière chandelle.

-Arrête avec ça, grommela Onizuka. Cela fait partie de mon boulot de prof. Bon, où sont les autres?

Ai regarda à l'horizon. Il n'y avait personne. Elle inspira profondément. Elle n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur. Avec Onizuka, elle était en sécurité.

-Ils ont marché drôlement vite, pour qu'on ne les voie plus. Ils ont sprinté, ou quoi? Dit Onizuka.

Ai hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les retrouver, promit Onizuka.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, Ai sentit quelque chose lui frôler l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne. C'était sans doute le vent. Elle frissonna. Heureusement qu'elle était avec Onizuka. Peu de temps après, elle sentit à nouveau qu'on la touchait. Cette fois, c'était quelque chose de glacé. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Toujours rien.

-Ca va, Ai? Tu es silencieuse, fit remarquer Onizuka.

Ai opta pour la vérité.

-Cela fait deux fois que je sens quelque chose me frôler, avoua-t-elle.

Cela lui donnait la chair de poule.

-Ah oui? C'est peut-être le vent, suggéra Onizuka.

Ai secoua la tête.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé, la première fois, mais la deuxième fois, j'ai bien senti que c'était une main glacée, révéla-t-elle.

Onizuka tressaillit.

-Une main?T'es sûre que tu ne regardes pas trop de films d'horreur? Dit Onizuka.

Ai sourit à cette remarque.

-Je n'en regarde jamais, dit-elle.

_Au secours_

Ai frémit.

-Vous avez entendu? Demanda-t-elle à Onizuka.

-Entendu quoi? Demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

-Cette voix. Quelqu'un appelait au secours.

C'était une voix d'enfant, qui résonnait comme un écho.

_S'il vous plait, aidez moi_

Onizuka et Ai sursautèrent en même temps.

-Cette fois, j'ai entendu, déclara Onizuka.

Ai fut légèrement rassurée. Au moins, elle n'était pas folle. Lorsque une fillette se matérialisa devant eux, le duvet de ses bras se hérissa. On voyait à travers elle. Onizuka hurla et partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

_S'il vous plait, ne partez pas_

-Professeur, arrêtez vous! S'exclama Ai.

_S'il vous plait, ne m'abandonnez pas. Je ne vous veux aucun mal_

Onizuka s'arrêta. Prudemment, il fit demi tour et s'avança en direction du fantôme. C'était une jolie petite fille aux cheveux châtain clair ondulés et aux grands yeux bleu ciel. On voyait à travers elle. Ai était à la fois fascinée et effrayée. La réaction d'Onizuka la stupéfia.

-Salut ma puce! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule? Dit-il en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. Les pieds d'Ai touchaient presque le sol.

_Je me suis perdue. J'étais en promenade avec l'école et je me suis arrêtée pour cueillir des fleurs. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis éloignée. Quand j'ai voulu retrouver mon chemin, il faisait nuit. On ne m'a jamais retrouvée_

Ai ressentit de la compassion pour cette pauvre petite fille. Sa peur s'était envolée.

-On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça, dit Onizuka. Tu vas nous suivre jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de la forêt, d'accord?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage translucide de la fillette.

_D'accord_

Ai et Onizuka se remirent en route, en compagnie de la fillette. Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la forêt, les élèves les attendaient, l'air inquiet. La petite fille était restée en retrait.

_Merci_

Le visage serein, elle disparut dans un tourbillon de lumière.

-Maintenant, elle a trouvé le repos, dit Onizuka.

Ai acquiesça en souriant.

Ils rentrèrent au lycée et Onizuka emmena Ai à l'infirmerie. Ai resta bouche bée en voyant l'infirmière. Elle était canon. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir bleuté et une poitrine généreuse.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Kadena! Dit Onizuka. Toujours aussi ravissante!

L'infirmière sourit.

-Bonjour, Onizuka. Qui me ramenez vous? Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu cette ravissante jeune fille.

Ai sourit, flattée.

-C'est Ai-chan, la nouvelle élève de la 3ème4, précisa Onizuka avant de déposer Ai sur le lit. Celle ci était heureuse qu'il l'ait appelée Ai-chan.

L'infirmière examina sa cheville enflée.

-Comment t'es tu fait ça?Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai trébuché sur une branche, dit Ai.

-Je vois, dit l'infirmière. Il y a toujours des blessés, lors de ces sorties. Avant toi, j'en ai vu trois autres.

Elle sortit une pommade parfumée et massa le pied de Ai. Ensuite, elle enroula sa cheville dans un joli bandage orné de lapins roses.

-Voilà, dit-elle. Je t'en ferai un nouveau demain. En attendant, tu peux rester ici te reposer, si tu veux.

Ai secoua la tête.

-Non, ça ira, merci. J'habite ici alors je vais aller dans ma chambre.

-Comme tu veux, dit l'infirmière.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Onizuka.

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie . Onizuka porta Ai jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur son canapé.

-Merci, dit Ai. Vous pouvez rester, si vous voulez.

-D'accord. Je vais juste chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre, je reviens tout de suite.

Onizuka sorti, Ai boita jusqu'à son frigo et sortit deux grands pots de glaces Haagen Dazz, un pour elle, un pour Onizuka. Lorsque Onizuka revint, elle avait déjà entamé le sien. En le voyant, elle resta bouche bée. Il portait un kimono blanc et une bougie attachée sur son front avec un bandeau blanc également.

-P...professeur? Que faites vous dans cette tenue?

Onizuka plissa les yeux.

-Je suis venu faire une incantation.

-Une quoi?

-Une incantation.

-Pourquoi faire? Dit Ai, abasourdie.

Onizuka pointa son index sur elle.

-Tu attires tous les ennuis! Les voyous, les ravisseurs et même les fantômes! Déclara-t-il.

Ai soupira. Elle ne pouvait lui donner tort.

-Désolée, dit-elle.

Onizuka sourit.

-Inutile d'être désolée, ma puce. Je vais régler ce problème en t'exorcisant.

Ai écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? Glapit-elle.

Mais Onizuka semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, ce qui était rare, chez lui. Il éteignit la lumière, éclairant la pièce avec son unique bougie, celle attachée sur son front. Puis il s'agenouilla devant Ai, les yeux fermés, l'air concentré.

-Ô, esprits du bien, entendez ma requête!Je vous en conjure, venez à moi! Venez soulager cette jeune fille maudite de sa malédiction! Chassez le démon qui est en elle!

Il répéta cette incantation trois fois. Au bout de la troisième, le vent se mit à souffler dans la pièce, alors qu'il y avait pas de fenêtre ouverte et la bougie d'Onizuka s'éteignit. Ai frissonna.

Il ralluma la lumière.

-Je suis sûr que ça a marché! Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-Si vous le dites, dit Ai, peu convaincue.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un talisman.

-Tiens, dit-il. C'est un talisman pour éloigner le mauvais oeil. Il était à ma grand mère. Je te le donne.

-Oh, merci, professeur. Mais je ne peux pas accepter, s'il appartenait à votre grand mère.

-Ne refuse pas un cadeau du grand Onizuka! Dit-il avec autorité, en lui mettant de force le talisman dans les mains.

Ai sourit. Il était vraiment têtu comme une mule.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté celui d'Ai et les autres OC.

Résumé: Ai Amane, journaliste, se fait passer pour une collégienne pour enquêter sur Eikichi Onizuka

GTO,the best

Chapitre 7: Le piège

Alors que le cours d'Onizuka se terminait, il arriva une chose inattendue à Ai. Miyabi vint la voir.

-Salut, dit-elle. Comment va ta cheville?

-Mieux, merci, répondit Ai, surprise.

-Au fait, je tenais à m'excuser pour ma réaction de la dernière fois, au café.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Ai. C'est plutôt auprès d'Onizuka que tu devrais t'excuser.

Miyabi eut l'air ennuyé.

-Je le ferai, assura-t-elle.

Elle ne semblait pas sincère mais Ai n'insista pas. Elle n'allait pas l'obliger à apprécier Onizuka.

-Cela te dirait de venir chez moi, ce soir? J'ai envie d'une soirée entre filles.

-Ah,ce soir, ça ne va pas être possible, dit Ai. J'invite Kanzaki chez moi. Elle vient avec une amie à elle. Tu peux venir, si tu veux!

Miyabi sembla réfléchir, puis un sourire calculateur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord. Je te dis à ce soir, alors.

Ai se demandait ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle ne tarderait pas à le découvrir.

Le soir venu, on frappa à la porte de Ai. Elle alla ouvrir. C'était Kanzaki, accompagnée d'une jolie jeune fille rousse à la poitrine généreuse. Ai l'avait déjà vue à la télévision. C'était Tomoko Nomura.

-Salut, les filles, dit Ai avec enthousiasme. Entrez donc!

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent et regardèrent autour d'elle.

-Comme c'est joli! S'enthousiasma Tomoko. J'adore le rose!

-Alors on va bien s'entendre, se réjouit Ai. Je peux avoir un autographe?

-Bien sûr! Tu as une feuille et un crayon?

-Je vais chercher ça! Dit Ai. Elle prit un bloc note et un stylo et le tendit à Tomoko. Cette fille, non contente d'être jolie et talentueuse, était aussi simple et d'une grande gentillesse. Ai l'appréciait déjà.

Kanzaki s'intéressa à la bibliothèque.

-Tu es une grande lectrice, comme moi! Déclara-t-elle. Mais je ne lis pas le même genre de livre, à part les mangas.

-Surdouée comme tu l'es, je suppose que tu lis des livres plus sérieux! Si tu veux, je peux te convertir aux romans pour ados.

Kanzaki sourit.

-Pourquoi pas? Celui là a l'air marrant, dit-elle en sortant _Comment se débarrasser d'un vampire amoureux_, de Beth Fantaskey.

-Oui, il est sympa, dit Ai. Je te le prête, si tu veux.

-Merci, dit Kanzaki en le rangeant dans son sac.

-De rien! Je vous en prie, asseyez vous, dit Ai en disposant des verres de limonade et des cookies sur la table.

Tomoko et Kanzaki ne se firent pas prier. Alors qu'elles étaient en train de déguster les cookies, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Ai alla ouvrir. C'était Miyabi.

-Salut, dit Ai. Entre.

Miyabi entra et Tomoko se précipita auprès d'elle.

-Miyabi! Comme tu m'as manqué! S'exclama-t-elle.

Miyabi eut un sourire crispé.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Tomoko, dit-elle.

Kanzaki la toisa, l'air hostile.

-Tu n'es pas rancunière, Tomoko, lâcha-t-elle sans quitter Miyabi du regard.

Tomoko eut l'air peiné.

-Nous nous entendions si bien, toutes les trois, dit-elle. Je regrette qu'on se soit éloignées les unes des autres.

-C'est vrai, dit Miyabi. Kanzaki, je m'excuse pour les horreurs que je t'ai dites.

Kanzaki la considéra un instant en silence puis se leva et marcha vers elle.

-Bon, si Tomoko t'a pardonné, je veux bien te pardonner, moi aussi, dit-elle.

-Super, dit Miyabi.

Ai aurait dû se réjouir pour elles mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Miyabi ne semblait pas naturelle. Tomoko, qui semblait être une jeune fille très naïve, ne s'était rendue compte de rien mais Ai se demandait ce qu'il en était pour Kanzaki.

Miyabi regarda autour d'elle.

-C'est...rose, dis moi, Ai, constata-t-elle.

Ai éclata de rire.

-Tout le monde me le dit.

Elle se pencha vers la bibliothèque, intéressée.

-Tous ces livres, c'est impressionnant, dit-elle.

-Je pourrais t'en prêter, si tu veux, proposa Ai. Cela vous dirait qu'on se regarde un film?

Les trois filles acquiescèrent.

-J'ai Charlie et la Chocolaterie, de Tim Burton. Johnny Depp y est tellement...appétissant.

-Oh, oui! S'exclamèrent les trois filles en choeur.

Elles mirent le DVD en route et passèrent un agréable moment. Ai gloussa d'excitation lorsque Johnny Depp dit: « Tout est comestible. Même moi, je le suis! » En effet, il était à croquer. »

-Vous, les filles, je ne sais pas, mais moi, cela m'a donné une envie de chocolat! Dit Ai à la fin du film, en sortant une tablette de chocolat blanc. Elle en proposa à ses invitées, qui acceptèrent, à l'exception de Miyabi.

-Merci mais je n'aime pas le chocolat blanc, dit-elle. C'est trop sucré.

-J'ai du chocolat noir, si tu veux, proposa Ai.

-Je veux bien, merci! Dit Miyabi.

Ai sortit une tablette de chocolat noir aux noisettes et en cassa quelques carrés pour Miyabi. Elles dégustèrent le chocolat tout en vantant les mérites et le sex appeal de Johnny Depp.

-Dites moi, les filles,à part Johnny Depp, de qui êtes vous amoureuses?Demanda subitement Miyabi.

Ai s'empourpra.

-Ai, tu rougis, gloussa Kanzaki. Qui est ce?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Dit Ai, gênée.

-Allez, on est entre filles, insista Miyabi.

Ai hésita.

-Bon, je veux bien vous le dire mais ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce, hein? Dit-elle finalement.

-Tu peux nous faire confiance, assura Miyabi.

-Alors, c'est qui? Demanda Kanzaki.

-Onizuka, dit Ai dans un souffle.

Contre toute attente, Miyabi sourit.

-Je m'en doutais! Dit-elle.

Kanzaki se pencha vers Ai.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus, il ne me laisse pas indifférente, confia-t-elle. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne viens en cours que pour lui!

Ai sourit, contente de trouver quelqu'un qui éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Loin de la voir comme une rivale, car elles n'avaient de toute façon toutes les deux aucune chance, elle voyait en Kanzaki quelqu'un qui pouvait la comprendre.

-Alors on est deux, dit-elle.

-Peut-être trois, gloussa Miyabi. Tomoko, que penses tu d'Onizuka?

Tomoko rougit.

-Hé bien, dit-elle d'une voix timide, il est très gentil et je lui dois énormément. Je l'aime beaucoup.

-Voilà qui est parfait, déclara Miyabi. Vous allez pouvoir fonder le fan-club d'Onizuka, toutes les trois!

Ai l'observa avec suspicion.

-Toi, tu n'en feras pas partie, dit-elle.

-Non, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne suis pas sous le charme d'Onizuka! Reconnut-elle. Mais il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir autant de succès auprès des filles!

Peu désireuse de parler encore d'Onizuka en présence de Miyabi, Ai changea de sujet et leur parla des livres qu'elle pourrait leur prêter. À la fin de la soirée, Miyabi et Kanzaki partirent avec une pile de livres, après qu'Ai leur eut fait promettre d'en prendre soin. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes parties, Ai s'enveloppa dans sa couverture et mit un autre film en route.

Le lendemain après midi, comme elle n'avait pas cours, elle reçut un texto d'un numéro inconnu.

_Rendez vous à quinze heures au café Cat's eyes. Onizuka_

Ai haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle s'entendait bien avec Onizuka et savait qu'il l'appréciait, du moins en tant qu'élève, mais elle était étonnée qu'il lui donne rendez vous en dehors du collège. En tout cas, elle allait se faire belle. Elle mit une courte robe rouge vaporeuse bordée de dentelle noire et des bottes noires pourvue d'une bordure de dentelle rouge. Puis elle se maquilla et se rendit au café Cat's eyes, en se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague. Mais visiblement, il n'en était rien. Onizuka l'attendait, assis à une table.

-Bonjour professeur! Dit-elle.

Onizuka la regarda d'un air admiratif.

-Salut, Ai. Tu es...super sexy.

Ai rougit de plaisir. Elle s'assit, en ayant la curieuse impression d'être observée. Elle commanda une glace fantôme, à la vanille et au chocolat blanc. Onizuka, quand à lui, avait pris une impressionnante tasse de bière mousseuse.

-Alors, pourquoi m'a tu fait venir, Ai? J'étais assez surpris de découvrir ton message dans mon casier.

Ai écarquilla les yeux.

-Je ne vous ai pas laissé de message! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé un texto!

Onizuka haussa les sourcils.

-Un texto? Mais je n'ai pas ton numéro de portable!

-C'est bizarre, dit Ai, songeuse. Je crois qu'on nous a piégés.

Onizuka hocha la tête.

-Oui, mais je me demande qui et dans quel but, dit-il.

Ai se garda de lui dire qu'elle avait sa petite idée là dessus. Elle préférait enquêter sans lui, à sa manière.

-Sinon, tu vas bien? Lui demanda Onizuka.

Ai hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Je suis en pleine forme! Et vous?

-Mouais, ça va, marmonna mollement Onizuka.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme.

-Je ne vous crois pas, dit Ai en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Onizuka soupira.

-Fuyutsuki a un petit ami. Un journaliste, paraît-il. Il est venu la chercher au collège, hier soir, dit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de bière.

Ce devait être Yuki. Ai se réjouit intérieurement. Cela lui faisait une rivale en moins, même si elle n'avait aucune chance avec Onizuka.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous lamenter, dit-elle sévèrement. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même!

Onizuka releva le nez de sa bière, l'air surpris.

-Pardon? Dit-il.

-C'est de votre faute. Vous n'aviez qu'à être plus entreprenant avec elle. D'autant plus qu'elle vous appréciait beaucoup.

-Tu as raison, dit-il. Mais comment sais tu qu'elle m'appréciait?

-Elle me l'a dit, reconnut Ai.

Onizuka parut étonné.

-Elle te l'a dit à toi? En quelles circonstances?

-Je lui ai demandé si vous sortiez ensemble, avoua Ai.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Onizuka se fâche. Mais contrairement à toute attente, il sourit.

-Petite fouine, va! Dit-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Il consulta sa montre.

-Bon, je ne voudrais pas te chasser, tu es de très bonne compagnie mais j'ai un autre rendez vous.

Ai se leva.

-D'accord, j'y vais! J'ai fini ma glace, de toute façon. À plus!

-À plus, jolie môme! Dit Onizuka en agitant la main.

Ai s'éloigna mais s'assit à quelques tables plus loin et se cacha derrière un journal. Peu de temps après, Kanzaki arriva et s'assit à la place qu'elle venait de libérer. Ai était assez proche d'eux pour entendre leur conversation.

-Bonjour, professeur! Dit-elle d'une voix claironnante. Vous pouvez me payer une glace, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille!

-D'accord, soupira Onizuka.

Connaissant Kanzaki, il craignait sûrement les représailles qui l'attendaient s'il refusait.

-Merci, vous êtes un amour, professeur! Dit-elle, tout sourire.

-Tu parles! Grommela Onizuka.

-C'est gentil de m'avoir invitée, professeur. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez mon numéro de téléphone, dit-elle.

Onizuka haussa les sourcils.

-C'est pas vrai, toi aussi? S'exclama-t-il.

Kanzaki le regarda avec étonnement.

-De quoi parlez vous? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai reçu un message de ta part dans mon casier, expliqua-t-il. Et tu n'es pas la première, dit-il.

Kanzaki fronça les sourcils, songeuse.

-C'est bizarre, fit-elle remarquer.

-Je crois que quelqu'un me fait une blague, mais je me demande qui c'est, dit-il. Tu as une idée de qui cela pourrait-être?

Pendant un court instant, Kanzaki resta silencieuse.

-Non, aucune! Dit-elle d'un ton trop désinvolte. Vous me passez la carte des glaces?

-Tiens, dit Onizuka, préoccupé.

Kanzaki consulta la carte du du regard.

-Bon, je vais prendre une glace vampire, vanille, orange sanguine et coulis de fruits rouges!

Ai se lécha les babines. Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux.

-Vous avez choisi, mademoiselle?

-Oui! Dit Kanzaki en lui indiquant la glace sur la carte.

-D'accord! Dit la serveuse.

Elle partit et revint peu de temps après avec la glace. Kanzaki la savoura, les yeux fermés.

-Vous voulez goûter, professeur? Demanda-t-elle à Onizuka.

-Avec plaisir! Acquiesça-t-il.

Kanzaki lui tendit sa cuillère et il y mangea directement.

-C'est délicieux! Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

-C'est un peu comme un baiser indirect, gloussa Kanzaki.

Ai ressentit une pointe de jalousie et Onizuka devint rouge comme une pivoine.

-Mais non, voyons! Cela ne se fait pas, entre un professeur et une élève!

Kanzaki éclata de rire.

-Je vous taquine! Dit-elle.

-Heu...Kanzaki, dit Onizuka lorsqu'elle eut fini sa glace, ne le prends pas mal mais j'ai un autre rendez vous.

_Encore? _Songea Ai. Jamais deux sans trois.

Kanzaki parut offensée.

-Vous me chassez? Dit-elle.

-Désolé! S'excusa Onizuka.

Kanzaki lui sourit.

-Je plaisantais! Allez, au revoir, professeur!

Onizuka lui fit un signe de la main.

-Salut, Kanzaki! Dit-il.

Au moment où Kanzaki partait, Ai la rattrapa, en veillant à ce qu'Onizuka ne la voie pas. Avec son intelligence, Kanzaki ferait une alliée intéressante.

-Hé, Kanzaki! Chuchota Ai.

Kanzaki se retourna, surprise.

-Ai? Que fais tu là? Tu nous espionnais?

-Je suis désolée mais je crois que quelqu'un veut piéger Onizuka et cette personne se sert de nous.

Kanzaki resta un instant silencieuse.

-J'ai ma petite idée sur cette personne, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, dit Ai.

Kanzaki la regarda.

-Alors on doit penser à la même personne, dit-elle.

Ai hocha la tête et elles retournèrent s'asseoir à la place qu'Ai occupait auparavant. Elles virent Onizuka siroter sa bière. Peu de temps après, Tomoko arriva.

-Bonjour, professeur! Dit-elle gaiement. Je vous offre une glace?

-Avec plaisir! Dit Onizuka. Ce que tu es gentille, Tomoko!

Tomoko sourit.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. J'ai les moyens!

La serveuse arriva.

-Alors je vais prendre une glace guimauve, dit Tomoko.

-Et moi je vais prendre une glace vampire! Dit Onizuka.

-Copieur, murmura Kanzaki.

-Alors, Tomoko, tu tournes un film, en ce moment?

-Pour le moment, non, dit la jeune fille. Mais on m'a proposé de jouer dans l'adaptation du livre l'Ange déchu, d'Eiri Yuki et j'ai accepté! On commencera le tournage dans un mois.

-C'est super! Dit Onizuka. Tu joues le premier rôle?

-Oui, répondit Tomoko.

C'était une information intéressante pour Ai. Bien sûr, elle était au courant que l'Ange déchu allait être adapté en film mais elle ignorait que Tomoko Nomura jouait le premier rôle. Elle détenait un scoop.

Onizuka et Tomoko bavardèrent tout en mangeant leurs glaces puis la jeune fille prit congé d'Onizuka, non sans avoir signé un autographe à la serveuse.

Le lendemain, à la fin du cours, Miyabi alla voir Onizuka. Ai et Kanzaki restèrent à l'entrée pour les épier.

-C'est rare que tu viennes me voir, Aizawa! Dit Onizuka. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

Miyabi eut un sourire mauvais.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, dit-elle.

-Ah oui? Quoi donc?

Miyabi sortit une enveloppe de son sac et la tendit à Onizuka.

-Ouvrez la, dit-elle.

Onizuka l'ouvrit et en sortit des photographies qu'il étala sur le bureau.

-Mais...qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Dit-il en regardant les photos, l'air interloqué.

Miyabi affichait un air satisfait et triomphant.

-Ce sont des photos de vous en compagnie d'Ai Amane, Urumi Kanzaki et Tomoko Nomura. Non seulement elles sont mineures mais ce sont vos élèves.

Onizuka sembla garder son sang froid.

-Où veux tu en venir? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Si je dévoile ces photos, dit Miyabi, vous serez attaqué pour détournement de mineurs, dit Miyabi.

-Quelle garce!Chuchota Kanzaki à l'adresse de Ai. Celle ci acquiesça silencieusement.

Onizuka resta un moment silencieux.

-Je suppose que tu veux me faire chanter avec ces photos.

Miyabi acquiesça.

-En effet, dit-elle.

-Que veux tu de moi? De l'argent?

Miyabi secoua la tête.

-L'argent ne m'intéresse pas, dit-elle.

-Alors quoi?

-Si vous démissionnez, je fais disparaître ces photos. Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour y réfléchir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée!

Sur ces mots, Miyabi tourna les talons.

-Miyabi? L'appela Onizuka.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Tu peux aller te faire voir, dit-il. Jamais je ne démissionnerai. Je ne suis pas un lâche.

Miyabi semblait folle de rage.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous ferai virer! S'exclama-t-elle.

Kanzaki se montra.

-Certainement pas! Lança-t-elle.

Ai la rejoignit.

-On ne te laissera pas faire, renchérit Ai.

Miyabi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Vous! Qu'est ce que vous fichez là? Lança-t-elle, agressive.

Kanzaki esquissa un sourire.

-Nous suivions votre petit échange, n'est ce pas, Ai?

Ai acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-De toute façon, qu'est ce que vous comptez faire pour m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins? Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi! Dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

Kanzaki lui rendit son sourire.

-Oh que si! Dit-elle et elle sortit un magnétophone.

-Nous avons enregistré ton échange avec monsieur Onizuka du début à la fin, déclara-t-elle. Si tu dévoile les photos, nous dévoilerons ta minable tentative de chantage à la police. Et ce n'est pas tout. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu tentes de nuire à monsieur Onizuka, loin de là. Je détiens des preuves matérielles de cela. Si nous les montrons à la directrice et la police, tu seras inculpée pour chantage et harcèlement. Alors, que comptes tu faire?

Miyabi resta silencieuse, le front barré de plis soucieux. Onizuka s'approcha d'Ai et Kanzaki.

-Donnez moi ça, dit-il.

Il prit le magnétophone et à la grande surprise d'Ai et Kanzaki, le jeta par la fenêtre.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait? S'exclama Ai avant de se précipiter vers la fenêtre, suivie de près par Kanzaki. Elle regarda en bas. Le magnétophone avait été cassé. Elle se tourna vers Onizuka.

-Pourquoi avez vous fait ça? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je refuse de nuire à mes élèves, dit-il sévèrement.

Des trois filles, Miyabi semblait la plus surprise.

-Mais elle le mérite! Vous vous rendez compte du tort qu'elle vous a causé? S'indigna Ai.

-Ca m'est égal! Dit fermement Onizuka.

Il adressa un sourire à Ai et Kanzaki.

-Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Cela me touche beaucoup. Mais je règle mes problèmes seul et vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler.

Il se tourna vers Miyabi.

-Miyabi, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu consacres autant d'énergie à essayer de me nuire. J'ignore pourquoi tu me détestes tant et j'aimerais bien le savoir. En tout cas, jamais je ne cesserai d'enseigner à la 3ème4, que cela te plaise ou non.

Miyabi baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Je ne mérite pas votre indulgence.

-Oublions ça et dis moi ce qui ne va pas, dit Onizuka.

-En fait, ce n'est pas vous que je déteste. Ce sont les professeurs en général. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Mais vous, vous avez réussi à vous mettre tout le monde dans la poche, comme par magie. Cela m'a rendue jalouse.

-Tu sais, dit Onizuka, ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois pour moi. Même si les choses se sont arrangées du côté des élèves, il y a beaucoup de collègues qui me détestent.

Miyabi hocha la tête.

-Je vois, dit-elle. En tout cas, je vous promets que je ne vous ferai plus de crasses.

-Ca marche! Dit Onizuka en souriant.

Heureuse de ce dénouement, Ai s'avança vers Miyabi et lui tendit la main.

-Toujours amies? Demanda-t-elle.

-D'accord! Dit Miyabi en souriant et elle lui prit la main.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté celui d'Ai et les autres OC.

Résumé: Ai Amane, journaliste, se fait passer pour une collégienne pour enquêter sur Eikichi Onizuka

Je suis désolée, j'ai publié le chapitre un par erreur, voici le bon chapitre!

* * *

GTO,the best

Chapitre 8: Révélation

Ce week end,Ai rentra chez elle pour travailler sur son article. Elle se réjouit de pouvoir retrouver son appartement et la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se faire couler un bain chaud. Elle resta plus d'une heure dans l'eau chaude, à humer l'odeur de fraise du bain moussant, puis elle se sécha et enfila son survêtement éponge le plus confortable. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le lit, prit un stylo et une feuille et la divisa en deux colonnes. Elle nota à droite « points négatifs d'Onizuka » et « points positifs d'Onizuka » à gauche.

Elle se prépara un chocolat chaud et attaqua les points négatifs.

« C'est un pervers qui tripote les filles dans les bus »

« Sa chambre est pleine de mangas et de vidéos pornos »

« C'est un adolescent attardé »

« C'est un ancien voyou »

« Il s'énerve vite »

« Il a un tempérament bagarreur »

« Il fréquente des membres de gangs peu fréquentables »

« C'est un danger routier, il lui arrive de faire de la moto sans casque »

« Il ne prend pas ses cours au sérieux »

« La plupart des professeurs le détestent.

« Le sous directeur le déteste »

« Il a démoli à plusieurs reprises la voiture du sous directeur »

« Il n'a pas passé l'examen public pour être professeur »

« Il drague les collégiennes »

« Il vient d'une fac de très bas niveau »

« Il a déshabillé des collégiennes pour les punir »

Ai cessa d'écrire et observa ses notes. La liste arrivait en bas de la colonne. Elle n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir réunir autant de points négatifs. Finalement, elle aurait matière à écrire un article qui satisferait Arisada et son salaire serait doublé. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Elle répugnait à se faire de l'argent en démontant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle décida de faire une pause et téléphona à Nana.

-Oui? Répondit celle ci à l'autre bout du fil.

-Salut Nana, c'est Ai. Tu passes un bon week end?

-Super. J'ai présenté Myu à Kyo et elle nous a cuisiné des okonomiyakis délicieux. Tu veux venir y goûter?

-Non, j'aimerais bien mais ce n'est pas possible. Je dois bosser sur mon article.

-Tu es consciencieuse! La complimenta Nana.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Ai.

-Hé oui, dit-elle.

-Alors, ça avance, ton article? S'enquit Nana.

-Oui, acquiesça Ai. J'ai récolté toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir renoncer à cette vie de collégienne.

-En effet. Ca va te manquer? Demanda Nana.

Ai sourit.

-Pas vraiment. Je suis contente de retrouver mon appart.

-Tu m'étonnes!

-Cela dit, je me suis fait des amis qui vont me manquer.

-Tu pourras peut-être les revoir en dehors du collège, non?

Ai soupira.

-Je serai obligée de leur avouer que je leur ai menti. Je pense qu'ils le prendront mal, dit-elle.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Nana. Moi, je pense qu'ils te pardonneront.

-Tu crois?

-Mais oui! Une journaliste qui joue les espionnes, c'est super cool!

-Si tu le dis, dit Ai.

-Au fait, pourquoi m'as tu appelée? Demanda Nana.

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais enquêté de ton côté, sur Arisada.

Nana soupira.

-Désolée mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Cela ne fait rien, dit Ai. J'ai assez d'éléments pour écrire un article qui conviendra à Arisada.

-Tu veux dire un portrait noir d'Onizuka?

-Oui.

-Et tu vas le faire?

Ai resta un instant silencieuse.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu aimes Onizuka, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, dit Ai d'une petite voix.

-Alors fais comme tu le sens, d'accord? C'est vrai que si tu fais plaisir à Arisada, ton salaire sera doublé et c'est une offre en or. Mais agir à l'encontre de l'étique pour de l'argent, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Tu as raison, dit Ai. Merci. Cela m'a fait du bien de te parler.

-Les amis sont là pour ça! Dit Nana.

-Nana?

-Oui?

-Je t'adore.

Ai entendit Nana rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-Moi aussi, Ai-chan!Allez, ciao!

-Ciao! Dit Ai et elle raccrocha.

Elle s'attaqua aux points positifs.

« Il est gentil »

« Il est drôle »

« Il ne se prend pas au sérieux »

« Il fait tout pour que ses cours soient amusants et intéressants »

« Il n'est pas rancunier »

« Il ne juge pas les gens »

« Il est proche de ses élèves »

« Il est fort, physiquement et mentalement »

« Il est courageux »

« Il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds »

« Il protège ses élèves »

« Il ne cherche jamais à se venger des élèves qui cherchent à lui nuire »

« Il a réussi à rallier à sa cause une classe difficile »

« Il règle toujours ses problèmes seul et de manière originale.

« Il trouve une solution à chaque problème »

« La directrice a beaucoup d'estime pour lui »

« Il est intègre »

« Il est honnête »

« Il est bienveillant »

« Il est généreux »

Là aussi, Ai était arrivée en bas de la colonne. Pour elle, les arguments positifs avaient plus de poids que les arguments négatifs. Concernant Onizuka, elle avait du mal à être objective. Onizuka était un homme exceptionnel, unique en son genre. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et c'était la première fois qu'elle aimait vraiment un homme. C'était un problème épineux pour elle.

Soudain, ce qu'elle devait faire lui parut clair.

Ai enfila sa plus jolie robe pour sortir, se maquilla, se parfuma et se fit une manucure. Puis elle prit le bus et se rendit au collège. Là, elle alla directement à la chambre d'Onizuka. Elle frappa à la porte.

-Une seconde! Cria Onizuka.

Peu de temps après, il ouvrit. Ai entra et découvrit des canettes de bière vide par terre et des mangas hentaï éparpillés. Un spectacle peu ragoûtant.

Onizuka observa Ai de la tête aux pieds d'un oeil appréciateur et émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Tu es ravissante! La complimenta-t-il.

Ai rougit de plaisir.

-Merci, dit-elle timidement.

-Je suis sincère. Tu fêtes une occasion particulière?

Ai hocha la tête en souriant.

-Si on veut.

Onizuka lui montra le canapé et y enleva les canettes de bière qui traînaient.

-Assieds toi, je t'en prie! Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Vous avez toujours de ce soda citron?

Onizuka hocha la tête en souriant.

-Oui! Acquiesça-t-il. Je te donne ça tout de suite!

Il ouvrit le frigo et lui versa un verre de soda au citron. Ai examina les mangas hentaï.

-Dites moi, vous n'étiez pas en train de vous faire du bien avec ces revues cochonnes?

Onizuka rougit, au grand amusement d'Ai.

-Allez, avouez! Dit-elle.

Onizuka baissa la tête, honteux.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, soupira-t-il.

-Espèce de pervers! Dit Ai en riant.

Onizuka sourit.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis ça! Je me souviendrai toujours de notre première rencontre, dans le bus!

Ai lui rendit son sourire.

-Et moi donc! Dit-elle.

-Au fait, ce n'est pas que tu me déranges, bien au contraire, mais tu es venue pour une raison particulière?

Ai hocha la tête.

-Oui. Je suis venue parce que j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Onizuka écarquilla les yeux.

-Je suis toute ouïe!

Ai inspira profondément.

-Je vais quitter le collège.

Onizuka s'étrangla à moitié.

-Tu es sérieuse? Demanda-t-il, effaré.

Ai acquiesça.

-Oui, dit-elle.

Elle se réjouit de remarquer qu'il semblait attristé.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

Ai soupira.

-C'est un peu long à expliquer.

-Je vois, dit Onizuka.

Ai se pencha vers lui.

-Je vais vous manquer, au moins?

-Bien sûr que oui! Je vais être triste de passer mes soirées tout seul!

Ai était heureuse d'entendre cela.

-Pour fêter mon départ, je voulais vous inviter à dîner.

Le visage d'Onizuka s'éclaira.

-M'inviter à dîner, moi? C'est pour cela que tu as mis une jolie robe?

Ai sourit.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Vous acceptez!

-Avec plaisir! Dit Onizuka avec enthousiasme. Mais je n'irai pas dans cette tenue alors que tu es si jolie. Attends moi devant la porte pendant que je me change!

-D'accord! Dit Ai et elle sortit de la chambre.

Peu de temps après, Onizuka sortit. Il portait une élégante chemise noire brodée à fines rayures argentées. Cela le transformait.

-Vous êtes superbe! Le complimenta Ai sincèrement.

Onizuka lui sourit.

-Je ne le suis pas autant que toi mais merci! S'esclaffa-t-il. Où va-t-on?

Ai esquissa un sourire mystérieux.

-C'est une surprise! Dit-elle.

Onizuka donna un casque à Ai et ils montèrent sur sa moto. S'apprêtant à démarrer, Onizuka dévisageait Ai.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle, gênée. J'ai l'air ridicule, avec ce casque?

Onizuka secoua la tête en souriant.

-Non. En fait, tu es...sexy.

Ai sourit, flattée.

-Je dois aller où? Lui demanda Onizuka.

-Vous allez tout droit jusqu'au deuxième feu, puis vous tournez à gauche et encore à gauche.

Onizuka mit sa main à sa tempe en geste de garde à vous.

-À vos ordres, chef! Dit-il.

Cela amusa Ai.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant Le poisson doré. Alors qu'ils descendaient du scooter, Onizuka s'arrêta net.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur? S'enquit Ai.

Onizuka fixait la façade, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est un restaurant de sushis! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'adore les sushis!

Ai sourit, fière de son petit effet.

-Je le sais, dit-elle. Vous me l'aviez dit.

Onizuka la regarda, l'air touché.

-Et tu t'en es souvenue? Ai, tu es tellement attentionnée! Tu es adorable!

-Je sais, fit Ai avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Ils entrèrent, s'installèrent à une table et consultèrent les menus.

-Prenez ce que vous voulez, dit Ai.

-C'est vrai? Même du thon rouge? Dit Onizuka, une lueur d'appétit dans le regard.

Ai hocha la tête.

-Même du thon rouge, dit-elle.

Onizuka reposa le menu.

-Je ne peux pas accepter. Tu es mon élève, je ne vais pas profiter de ton argent, dit-il fermement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon argent, dit Ai. J'en ai. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir!

Avec son salaire, Ai pouvait se permettre ce genre de folie de temps en temps. Onizuka et elle choisirent leurs plats et passèrent la commande. Ils furent servis peu de temps après.

-Bon appétit! Dit Onizuka avant de se ruer sur les sushis.

Ai prit une profonde inspiration. C'était le moment de se lancer.

-Monsieur Onizuka, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, déclara-t-elle.

-Ah ouais? Quoi? Demanda-t-il, la bouche à moitié pleine.

-En fait, je ne suis pas une élève ordinaire.

Les yeux d'Onizuka s'écarquillèrent.

-J'ai deviné! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es une extraterrestre!

Ai leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, soupira-t-elle. En vérité, j'ai vingt-deux ans.

Onizuka faillit s'étouffer avec son maki.

-Vingt-deux ans! Tu veux dire qu'on a le même âge? Tu as redoublé combien de fois? S'exclama-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais redoublé, dit patiemment Ai. Et je suis journaliste.

Onizuka haussa les sourcils.

-Tu es journaliste? Alors que faisais tu au collège?

-Je me suis fait passer pour une collégienne pour une enquête.

-Tu es sérieuse?

Ai hocha la tête.

-Oui. Désolée de vous avoir menti.

Onizuka lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Mais je trouve ça super cool! Tu étais une sorte d'espionne?

Ai sourit, amusée.

-Si on veut, dit-elle.

-Tu enquêtais sur qui? Le sous directeur? J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était bizarre! S'exclama Onizuka.

Ai secoua la tête.

-Non. En fait, j'enquêtais sur vous, révéla-t-elle.

-Sur moi? S'exclama Onizuka, ahuri.

-Oui, dit Ai d'une voix douce.

Elle guetta la réaction d'Onizuka. Allait-il se mettre en colère?

-C'est génial! Je suis très flatté! Tu vas écrire un article élogieux sur le génial Onizuka?

Ai eut un sourire désabusé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que mon patron souhaite, dit-elle.

Onizuka cessa de sourire.

-Qui est ton patron? Demanda-t-il.

- Akira Arisada, répondit Ai.

-Ah. Lui, fit froidement Onizuka. Je le connais. Il t'a demandé de me descendre en flèche dans ton article?

-Oui, soupira Ai.

-Hé bien, fais le. Je m'en fiche, dit-il froidement.

-Monsieur Onizuka,je...

Il l'interrompit d'un geste, le visage fermé.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, dit-il. Je n'ai plus faim, au revoir.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et partit. Ai avait envie de pleurer. Ses sushis, qu'elle aurait dû trouver succulents, avaient perdu leur saveur.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle vint en cours, Onizuka ne lui adressa pas le moindre sourire. Elle en eut le coeur serré. Après, elle se rendit en cours de japonais.

-Mademoiselle, demanda-t-elle à Fuyutsuki, je pourrais faire une annonce à la classe?

-Oui, bien sûr! Répondit aimablement Fuyutsuki. Votre attention s'il vous plait! Votre camarade Ai Amane a une annonce à vous faire!

Les élèves se turent et l'observèrent.

-Je suis venue vous annoncer que je pars. Je quitte le collège dès demain. J'ai été contente de faire une partie de ma scolarité avec vous, aussi petite soit elle.

Des murmures étonnés se firent entendre. Ai regagna sa place en soupirant.

La journée qu'elle passa fut déprimante. Elle n'avait que des matières scientifiques mais ce n'était pas ça qui la démoralisait. C'était Onizuka. Il devait être en colère contre elle. Il la détestait sûrement.

Le soir, elle se rendit à sa chambre. C'était la dernière nuit qu'elle y passait. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, une surprise de taille l'attendait. Une banderole _Goodbye__ Ai_ était suspendue au plafond et deux gâteaux, un au glaçage rose et aux fraises et un au chocolat trônaient sur la table. Kanzaki, Kikuchi, Murai, Yoshikawa, sa petite amie Anko et même Miyabi étaient présents. Tout le monde lui souriait.

-Surprise! S'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

Ai en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est trop, vous n'auriez pas dû...ça me fait très plaisir!

Elle ignorait que ses camarades l'appréciaient tant.

-Tu ne croyais pas que tu allais partir comme une voleuse! Dit Murai.

-Comment avez vous eu le temps de tout préparer? Demanda Ai, abasourdie.

Kikuchi s'approcha d'elle.

-Ca n'a pas été sans mal. Nous sommes allés acheter les gâteaux sur le temps du midi.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais les fraises et le chocolat, dit Miyabi, le regard malicieux.

-J'adore ça! S'exclama Ai.

-Alors goûtes y, dit Yoshikawa en coupant les gâteaux en plusieurs parts. Tu en veux une de chaque?

Ai hocha la tête.

-Oui! Dit-elle en lorgnant les deux gâteaux avec gourmandise.

-Assieds toi! Lui dit Anko.

Ai s'assit et goûta aux deux gâteaux. Ils étaient tous les deux succulents. Ai n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel était le meilleur.

-C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, d'organiser cette petite fête. Pour vous remercier, ce week end, je vous invite tous au restaurant.

-Super! S'exclama Murai.

-Au fait, demanda Anko, personne n'a songé à Inviter Onizuka?

Ai se figea à ce nom.

-Si, dit Kanzaki, mais il n'a pas voulu venir. Il a dit qu'il avait des copies à corriger.

Murai éclata de rire.

-Lui, des copies à corriger! Il ne nous donne jamais de devoirs! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Ai contempla tristement son assiette à gâteau. Entendre parler d'Onizuka l'avait démoralisée. Kanzaki sembla s'en apercevoir. Elle lui remit un paquet cadeau.

-Tiens, dit-elle. On s'est cotisés pour te l'offrir.

-C'est trop! S'exclama Ai. Merci beaucoup!

Elle le déballa. Le paquet contenait un cousin rose en forme de coeur avec les lettres _A.A_ brodées dessus.

-Ce sont tes initiales, précisa Kanzaki.

-C'est très joli, merci beaucoup, dit Ai en admirant son cousin. Il était très doux au toucher.

Elle se sentait en confiance avec eux. Elle sentait qu'elle devait leur dire la vérité. Elle leur devait bien ça. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

- Ecoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Tu nous aimes? On le sait! Dit Kanzaki, l'air narquois.

Ai rit.

-Non, dit-elle. Enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous dire. En fait, je ne suis pas collégienne. Je suis journaliste.

Il y eut un grand silence. Tout le monde avait l'air ahuri, à l'exception de Kanzaki et Kikuchi qui semblaient impassibles.

-Et pourquoi t'es tu fait passer pour une collégienne?Demanda ce dernier.

-Pour enquêter sur un professeur. Sur Onizuka, révéla Ai.

-C'est pour cela que tu tenais tant à savoir pourquoi je le détestais, en déduisit Miyabi.

Ai hocha la tête.

-Très juste, dit-elle.

Kanzaki s'approcha d'elle.

-En fait, je m'en doutais un peu.

-Tu te doutais que j'étais journaliste? S'exclama Ai, surprise.

Kanzaki secoua la tête.

-Pas exactement. Mais je me doutais que tu n'étais pas une collégienne ordinaire. Et puis, tu semblais t'intéresser à Onizuka d'un peu trop près.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, moi aussi, dit Kikuchi.

Ai était impressionnée.

-Vous êtes très observateurs, dit-elle. Vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir menti?

-Mais non, dit Kanzaki. Tu étais obligée. Maintenant, on compte sur toi pour écrire un article remarquable sur Onizuka.

Ai retint un soupir. Elle n'avait pas le coeur à leur avouer qu'elle devait démonter Onizuka dans son article.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté celui d'Ai et les autres OC.

Résumé: Ai Amane, journaliste, se fait passer pour une collégienne pour enquêter sur Eikichi Onizuka

GTO,the best

Chapitre 9: GTO, the best

Ai travailla d'arrache pied sur son article. À l'aide de ses amis, elle avait récupéré toutes ses affaires et avait regagné son appartement. Elle avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre, puis avait fait son choix. Une fois l'article terminé, elle le relut et le corrigea. Elle en était satisfaite. Elle l'imprima et le rangea dans une pochette. Elle l'apporterait à Arisada le lendemain. Pour l'instant, elle allait se reposer. Elle se servit un lait fraise et sortit un pot de Haagen Dazz, puis s'emmitoufla dans sa couette et regarda un film.

D'une certaine manière, elle était soulagée. Cette enquête était enfin terminée et le fait d'avoir terminé son article lui avait ôté un poids des épaules, d'autant plus qu'elle avait enfin pris sa décision.

Le lendemain, le coeur battant, elle se rendit au journal. Tout le monde l'accueillit chaleureusement.

-Tu nous a manqué, Ai-chan! S'exclama Ryo en la serrant contre lui à l'étouffer.

-Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, dit chaleureusement Ai. Au fait, Ryo, j'ai fait la connaissance de ta petite amie.

Ryo haussa les sourcils.

-Tu veux dire, Fujiko?

Ai hocha la tête.

-C'est bien ça, dit-elle.

-Comment tu as fait sa connaissance? Dit-il, surpris.

-On a sympathisé dans le bus et elle t'a mentionné,expliqua Ai. Je l'ai aussi rencontrée au magasin où elle travaille, alors qu'elle faisait les boutiques et elle m'a fait un prix.

-Ah oui? C'est vrai qu'elle est gentille, ma Fujiko-chan! Dit Ryo.

-Oui. En plus, elle est canon, dit Ai.

-C'est vrai? Elle est comment? Demanda Ren, curieux.

-Elle est rousse aux yeux marrons avec une poitrine généreuse, dit Ai.

-Une poitrine généreuse? Répéta Ren.

Ai leva les yeux au ciel; Décidément, les mecs ne pensaient qu'à ça.

-Oui, dit-elle. Elle doit faire au moins du E.

-Impressionnant! Dit Kyo. Qui aurait cru qu'un idiot tel que Ryo sortirait avec une bombe?

Ai gloussa et Ryo fronça les sourcils, vexé.

-C'est moi que tu traites d'idiot? S'indigna-t-il.

Kyo esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Oui, toi. Qui d'autre? Persifla-t-il.

-Tu veux te battre? Le menaça Ryo.

Nana s'interposa entre eux.

-Ne touche pas à mon mec! Intervint-elle, autoritaire. Salut, Ai. Tu as fini ton article?

Ai acquiesça.

-Oui, dit-elle. Vous voulez le lire?

Nana esquissa un sourire.

-Avec plaisir! Dit-elle.

C'est ainsi que l'article circula entre ses collègues. Nana fut la dernière à le lire. Elle le rendit à Ai, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses? S'enquit Ai.

-Il est parfait! Dit Nana en levant le pouce en signe d'approbation.

-Merci, dit Ai. Je vais le montrer à Arisada.

-Bon courage! Dit Nana.

-Merci, dit Ai.

Elle allait en avoir besoin.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau d'Arisada.

-Entrez! Aboya-t-il.

Ai obéit. Arisada fronça les sourcils en la reconnaissant.

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez là, Amane? Vous devriez être au collège Kisshô! Grogna-t-il.

-Je n'y suis plus, dit Ai. J'ai récolté suffisamment d'informations sur Onizuka.

-Ah, cela change tout, dit Arisada. Vous êtes en train de travailler sur votre article?

-Je l'ai fini, dit Ai.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Arisada.

-Ah, très bien, dit-il. Vous l'avez sur vous?

-Oui.

-Alors montrez le moi.

Ai sortit l'article de son sac et le tendit à Arisada. Il le lui arracha des mains et le parcourut du regard. Les transformations qui s'opéraient sur son visage tandis qu'il le lisaient était fascinantes. Il grimaçait, devenait rouge, bleu, puis violet.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il le balança à la figure d'Ai.

-Vous vous fichez de moi! Rugit-il. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je vous ai demandé!

Ai conserva son sang froid.

-Je suis désolée mais Onizuka était quelqu'un de bien. En tant que professionnelle, je n'ai pas à écrire un article qui déforme la vérité.

Arisada, furieux, tapa du poing sur le bureau.

-Balivernes!Hurla-t-il. Vous allez me recommencer cet article immédiatement!

-Non, dit fermement Ai. Je regrette mais il n'en est pas question.

Arisada la fusilla du regard.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, vous êtes virée! Eructa-t-il.

Ai tressaillit. Elle savait qu'il serait en colère mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il aille jusque là.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me virer pour cela! S'indigna-t-elle. C'est trop injuste!

-Oh que si, je le peux! Rétorqua Arisada. Dehors!

Ai le dévisagea, révoltée.

-Puisque c'est ainsi, allez vous faire voir! Lança-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte.

Nana et les autres se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

-Ca va? S'enquit son amie. Que s'est-il passé? Je l'ai entendu hurler comme un malade!

-Il est cinglé! Renchérit Ryo.

Ai soupira.

-Il m'a virée, lâcha-t-elle.

-Quoi? S'indigna Nana. Il ne peut pas faire ça! Je vais aller le voir!

Ai eut un sourire désabusé.

-Non, n'y va pas, dit-elle. Dans l'état où il est, il te virerait aussi.

Nana la prit par les épaules.

-Mais c'est scandaleux! Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire!

-Je me suis défendue, précisa Ai. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir.

-Bravo! S'exclama Nana. Tu as bien fait!

-De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un vieux con, dit Ryo.

-Je propose qu'on signe une pétition, proposa Yuki.

Ai le regarda avec étonnement.

-Une pétition? Pourquoi faire?

-Pour que tu reviennes, quelle question!

-Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Ai.

-Oh que si, dit Nana. On va la faire signer à tout le monde et on la lui remettra quand il se sera calmé.

Ai les regarda tour à tour et leur sourit.

-Merci, les amis, dit-elle.

Ai quitta le journal avec tristesse. Il allait lui manquer. Ainsi que tous ses amis. Elle n'aurait pas trop de difficultés à retrouver un travail mais elle adorait travailler au Papillon Noir. À présent, elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle retourna au collège. Là, elle alla voir la directrice, qui travaillait à la cafétéria.

-Bonjour, miss Amane, lui dit-elle chaleureusement. J'ai appris que vous nous aviez quittés.

Ai lui sourit.

-Oui, dit-elle.

-Alors vous avez terminé votre article?

-Oui, dit Ai. Je suis venue vous le montrer.

-Oh, merci beaucoup! Se réjouit la directrice.

Ai sortit l'article de son sac et le lui montra. La directrice le parcourut du regard puis le lui rendit.

-C'est un très bon article, la complimenta-t-elle.

-Merci, dit Ai. Malheureusement, il ne sera jamais publié.

La directrice haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi donc? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Mon patron voulait que je dise du mal de monsieur Onizuka dans son article. Il le déteste.

La directrice soupira.

-Encore un ennemi d'Onizuka, dit-elle avec tristesse. C'est bien dommage. Savez vous pourquoi il le déteste?

Ai secoua la tête.

-Je l'ignore, dit-elle.

-Hé bien, montrez au moins cet article à Onizuka. Je suis sûre qu'il lui fera très plaisir.

Ai sourit.

-J'en avais l'intention, dit-elle. Bonne journée, madame!

-Bonne journée, mademoiselle!

Ai prit congé de la directrice et alla voir Onizuka, le coeur battant. Elle se rendit à la salle où il avait l'habitude de faire cours, appréhendant qu'il la jette dehors. Elle frappa timidement à la portejà ouverte. Onizuka tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Ai? Que fais tu là? Demanda-t-il.

Elle avança vers lui.

-Je suis venue vous montrer mon article, dit-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit l'article et le lui tendit. Onizuka le lut, intrigué.

**GTO, the best**

_Eikichi Onizuka, célibataire, libre comme l'air. C'est ainsi que se présente le professeur principal de la 3ème4, la classe étant réputée pour être la plus difficile de l'établissement Kisshô. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il a réussi à se mettre dans la poche tous ses élèves._

_« Je ne viens en cours que pour lui », a déclaré Urumi Kanzaki, une élève brillante qui avait pour passe-temps de persécuter les professeurs avant l'arrivée d'Onizuka. Mais ce n'est pas la seule à avoir succombé au charme d'Onizuka. Mlle Fuyutsuki, une de ses collègues, déclare avoir beaucoup de respect pour lui. « Il a réussi à devenir ami avec des élèves très difficiles. Pour lui, la barrière entre élèves et professeurs n'existe pas. Et il ne ferait jamais rien contre ses élèves. Au début, certains lui ont fait les pires crasses et il ne leur en pas tenu rigueur! » _

_En effet, Onizuka protège ses élèves envers et contre tout et ne ferait jamais rien pour leur nuire. La directrice de cet établissement, mme Sakurai, a énormément d'estime pour lui._

_« Il m'a impressionnée dès le premier jour. On discutait à la cafétéria et il ignorait que j'étais la directrice. Il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour être proche de ses élèves et que jamais il ne les dévaloriserait. Ensuite, des élèves difficiles ont voulu agresser le sous directeur. Onizuka s'est interposé mais quand le sous directeur a traité les élèves de déchets, Onizuka a pris la défense des élèves en faisant une prise de karaté, le german souplex au directeur. Il a ensuite dit au sous directeur qu'il ne fallait pas traiter les gens de cette façon. Je crois que le sous directeur ne le lui a jamais pardonné. Mais il a réussi à calmer les élèves. Suite à cet incident, je l'ai engagé, parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'énergique, fort et courageux pour faire face à des élèves de plus en plus difficiles. »_

_Si le sous directeur, ainsi que certains collègues n'apprécient pas Onizuka, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un grand anarchiste aux méthodes d'enseignement très personnelles. Il n'hésite pas à se déguiser pour mieux illustrer ses cours et faire rire ses élèves. _

_« Pour moi, l'essentiel, c'est que les élèves s'éclatent » déclare-t-il. Pari réussi. GTO, surnom qu'il s'est lui même donné, signifie Great Teacher Onizuka. On peut dire qu'il le mérite amplement._

Onizuka rendit l'article à Ai. Il semblait très touché.

-Merci, dit-il. C'est vraiment gentil, Ai.

Celle ci lui adressa un sourire.

-Je n'y ai dit que la vérité, dit-elle. Je suis heureuse qu'il vous ait plu.

-Qu'a dit ton patron?

Ai opta pour la franchise.

-Il m'a virée, dit-elle.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse? S'exclama Onizuka.

Il semblait scandalisé.

-Hélas, si, soupira Ai.

Onizuka resta un instant silencieux.

-Viens, dit-il finalement.

-Où comptez vous aller?

Onizuka lui adressa un sourire.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, Ai. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, on a le même âge, tous les deux.

-D'accord, dit Ai. Où comptes tu aller?

-Je vais voir ton patron.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire! S'exclama Ai.

-Oh que si, dit sévèrement Onizuka. S'il a un problème avec moi, qu'il vienne me le dire en face. Tu n'as pas à en faire les frais.

-Bon, d'accord, céda Ai. Peux tu me dire pourquoi il te déteste?

-Je l'ignore, dit Onizuka. Mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

-Mais tu n'as pas d'autres cours, là?

Onizuka grimaça.

-Aïe! J'avais oublié! Gémit-il.

Il consulta son emploi du temps.

-Non, c'est bon, dit-il en relevant la tête. On peut y aller.

Ils se rendirent en moto au journal, Onizuka guidé par Ai. Lorsqu'ils se garèrent, Onizuka contempla le bâtiment d'un air impressionné.

-Waouh! C'est impressionnant, l'endroit où tu travailles!

-Où je travaillais, rectifia Ai.

Onizuka fronça les sourcils.

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on va voir! Dit-il, l'air déterminé.

À peine furent-ils entrés qu'Ai et les autres se précipitèrent à leur rencontre.

-C'est toi, le fameux Onizuka? Demanda Ryo.

-Ouais, c'est bien moi, répondit Onizuka avec fierté.

-Tu es mon rival, alors! Dit Yuki. Je suis le petit ami de Fuyutsuki.

Onizuka haussa les sourcils.

-C'est toi?

-Oui.

Ai les regarda avec inquiétude. Mais Onizuka se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Fuyutsuki mais tu peux la garder, dit-il. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Ai, qui rougit. Elle souhaitait que ce regard ne soit pas un effet de son imagination.

-Au fait, dit Nana, nous avons fait signer la pétition pour que tu restes. Tout le monde l'a signée.

-C'est génial, Ai! Se réjouit Onizuka.

Celle ci le gratifia d'un sourire.

-Nous allons l'apporter à Arisada, dit Nana.

-On vous accompagne! Dit Onizuka, l'air décidé.

-Ca marche! Dit Nana.

Ils se rendirent au bureau d'Arisada, qui fut abasourdi de voir autant de monde en même temps.

-Qu'est ce que...Onizuka, qu'est ce que vous fichez là?

-Vous vous posez vraiment la question? Lança Onizuka.

Nana s'approcha d'Arisada.

-Voici la pétition pour qu'Ai reste parmi nous, dit-elle.

Il prit la feuille, l'air troublé.

-Je...je vois, dit-il. D'accord.

Onizuka prit la parole à son tour.

-Monsieur Arisada, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous me détestiez mais laissez Ai en dehors de tout ça!

À la grande surprise d'Ai, Arisada hocha la tête.

-Vous avez raison. Miss Amane, je vous présente mes excuses. Je me suis emporté, tout à l'heure.

Ai n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Cela veut dire que je suis réengagée?

-Non seulement vous êtes réengagée, mais je vais publier votre article tel quel et doubler votre salaire comme promis.

Ai se retint de sauter de joie.

-Merci, dit-elle en essayant de conserver son sang froid. Monsieur Arisada, pourquoi détestez vous autant Onizuka?

Arisada soupira.

-Je suppose que je vous dois quelques explications, en effet, dit-il.

-Je suis bien d'accord! Dit Onizuka.

-J'ai eu Onizuka comme élève à la fac, révéla-t-il.

-C'est vrai? S'exclama Ai, surprise.

Onizuka hocha la tête.

-C'est la vérité, confirma-t-il. J'étais un élève très difficile, à l'époque.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'en avais après vous. À l'époque, je fréquentais l'infirmière de la fac, une certaine Naoko. J'étais très amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement, elle est tombée amoureuse d'Onizuka et elle m'a quitté.

Onizuka semblait abasourdi.

-Je ne l'ai jamais su, dit-il. J'ignorais qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.

Arisada parut étonné.

-Elle ne vous l'a pas dit? Demanda-t-il.

Onizuka secoua la tête.

-Non, dit-il. Je suis désolé, en tout cas.

Arisada soupira.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est moi qui ai été idiot. De toute façon, il est temps que je prenne ma retraite.

-Vous êtes sérieux? S'exclama Ai.

Arisada lui sourit.

-On ne peut plus sérieux. Mizuki, dit-il à l'adresse de Nana, je vous confie mon poste.

Nana écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Je crois que c'est tout, conclut Arisada. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ai, Nana et les autres se précipitèrent dehors et laissèrent éclater leur joie.

-Ouuuuuiiiii! Hurlèrent Ai et Nana en choeur.

Les autres les regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

-Elles ont pété les plombs! Dir Ryo, un peu effrayé.

Ren sourit, amusé.

-Il faut les comprendre, dit-il.

-Mon salaire est doublé! Hurla Ai, hystérique.

-Et moi je suis patronne! Rugit Nana. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, Ai. On va pouvoir s'habiller comme on veut au boulot!

-C'est génial! Cria Ai en sautillant sur place.

Elle se rendit compte qu'Onizuka la regardait d'un air amusé et se calma.

-Merci, lui dit-elle. C'est en grande partie grâce à toi.

Onizuka lui sourit.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, Ai-chan. En revanche, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Je t'écoute? Dit Ai.

-Tu m'a reproché de ne pas avoir foncé avec Fuyutsuki. Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur avec toi.

-Ce qui veut dire? Dit Ai, le coeur battant.

Onizuka la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Accepterais tu de sortir avec moi?

Ai s'avança vers lui et se jeta à son cou.

-Avec plaisir! S'exclama-t-elle.

Cette fois ci, il ne la repoussa pas.

Nana se racla la gorge.

-Dites, les amoureux, vous êtes mignons mais vous n'êtes pas tout seuls! Dit-elle d'un ton mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé.

-On va faire un tour sur ma moto? Dit Onizuka. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Ai hocha la tête.

-D'accord! Dit-elle.

Elle désirait plus que tout se retrouver seule avec lui. Ai dit au revoir à Nana et les autres et monta derrière Onizuka. Elle l'enlaça fortement. Onizuka démarra et roula à toute vitesse. La sensation était enivrante. Ai sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant une brèche et ils sautèrent par dessus. Ai hurla. Ils étaient dans le vide. Elle avait l'impression de voler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la brèche, Onizuka s'arrêta et enleva son casque. Il était hilare.

-Alors, c'était super, hein!

Ai ôta son casque à son tour.

-Tu es complètement cinglé! Dit-elle, furieuse. Nous aurions pu nous tuer!

Onizuka lui sourit.

-Mais non! Il y a un filet pour nous rattraper, en dessous. Et je ne rate jamais mon coup.

Ai se calma.

-Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir! Dit-elle.

-Cela aurait gâché l'effet de surprise. Je voulais que tu vives ça pleinement. Alors, c'était comment?

-C'était...génial, reconnut Ai.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, maintenant?

-On va chez moi, décida-t-elle.

Ils remontèrent sur la moto et Ai donna les indications à Onizuka pour aller chez elle.

-Waouh! Tous ces mangas! S'exclama-t-il en entrant dans son appartement.

Ai lui sourit, fière de sa bibliothèque.

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais rien vu, au lycée.

-Je peux t'en emprunter?

-Plus tard, dit Ai et elle entreprit de déboutonner la chemise d'Onizuka. Celui ci s'empourpra.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il, troublé?

-Tu m'as dit que tu étais toujours puceau, dit Ai. On va y remédier.

Onizuka n'opposa aucune résistance.

**FIN**


End file.
